Of a Beast and Men
by Burning Truth
Summary: After Robin looses his temper one time too many Beast Boy has had it with the titans. Months later Beast Boy bumps into the titans having joined a new team, this time as a leader. Sparks fly and tempers flare when the teams meet.Slash CHPT 11 up!
1. Stupid

Of a Beast and Men

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Trust me on that one.

Chapter 1: Stupid

* * *

The pounding of his paws beat in his ears. His breathing was beginning to get ragged. Stupid cheetahs, can run 60 miles per hour, but they have no freaking stamina. Pushing the burning sensation to the back of his mind he smelled the air.

He was getting close.

Following the scent he made a sharp left, he couldn't help but skid and he cursed the stupid animal again. Running a few more yards, the scent finally got strong. Jumping up he started running on two legs. Not as a cheetah, but as himself. He caught sight of the figure he'd been tracking.

Running, freaking running!

"Robin! Stop!" He called.

But the damn boy wouldn't listen to him. Pushing himself as hard as he could, he started closing the gap between them both. As soon as he got close he leapt at the masked boy and wrapped his body around him. In his tired state he had a little trouble controlling the anaconda's instinct to constrict the boy, but he managed.

"Beast Boy, get off of me!" The boy yelled.

But he couldn't. Even as a snake he could sense it, taste it. The danger that lie ahead. If he let the boy go, he would be gone. Not any type of gone that could be brought back. But gone. Never coming back, just say your last goodbye.

He could feel the boy struggling and just tried to hold on to him. Why did he have to be so stupid. Why did he have to run off on his own, why did he make him chase him down, why did he have to struggle! He wished the other Titans would get here soon. He was drained, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold the boy for much longer.

"Beast Boy, he's getting away! What are you doing! Beast Boy!"

The desperation in his voice sent a shiver down his back. Had it been a different situation he would have chuckled (That's a long back to get shivers down! Ha, ha!). But he needed to concentrate. Why did the damn boy have to be so stupid. He was only trying to protect him. If he took one step forward...

"Here they are! Friend Beast Boy, Friend Robin! ...What is going on?" The orange humanoid girl flew over to them. Studying the situation, she held Robin. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew that the boy would need to be restrained. She watched the giant snake slip off the boy, and melt into a different shape.

Panting the green boy spoke. "Robin, please, you can't take another step forward."

The boy didn't respond. He just closed his eyes and scowled in concentration. Sensing his self control the girl let go of him turning to speak to the final two members of the team.

"Robin, you have to trust me..." Beast Boy stammered out.

"You let him get away." His tone as hard as stone and cold as ice.

"Robin, I knew what I was doing." He tried to explain.

"You let him get away." He repeated sounding less calm and more hysterical.

"Robin-" Beast Boy didn't get the chance to finish his thought, as a gloved fist connected to his cheek. His body, smaller, and drained, flew straight into the trap he had tried to protect the boy from.

"Robin!" Someone's harsh scold, drowned out by the explosion.

When the dust settled they looked at the ground, scorched and empty. It didn't quite make sense. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a short green boy with pointed ears appeared.

"Beast Boy, I'm-" The trembling voice, uncharacteristic of the boy, was cut off.

He didn't speak. He didn't even face them. He just raised a hand, gesturing the other boy to stop speaking. Slowly he opened his hand. A small yellow disk fell to the floor, cracked and worn. In a swift motion he jumped into the air, and a second later a green bird flew off into the night.

"Beast Boy!" He heard the echo of the call, but he just flew on, not looking back.


	2. Bounce Back

A/N - Many thanks to the reviewers. I'm glad to see you liked it.

**AuraBlackWolf** - there will be BB/R. How much though? You'll have to keep reading.

**Snix **- Who they were chasing? Originally I hadn't even thought of that, it was just supposed to be some random baddie. But now that you bring it up...

**Snix & Bleach Burns **- I, as of now, have five chapters written. I'm glad to say that they are getting progressively longer. So woot.

* * *

Of a Beast and Men

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Trust me on that one. I do how ever own Bounce Back.

Chapter 2: Bounce Back

* * *

"With my super powers I can fight- Go Bounce Back!" The white shirted teen sang to a familiar tune.

"I can kick any villains ass- Go Bounce Back!

When there are Villains on the attack,

They know they better watch their backs,

'Cause they know as soon as I show up! They're done for!

1, 2, 3, 4 ,5! Go Bounce Back!" Grinning broadly he stood, arms akimbo, wishing the red emblem on his left shoulder was really a buckle for a cape to billow heroically in the wind.

Whistling the tune the boy (who we shall presume is Bounce Back) placed his hands into the pockets of his black trousers (careful not to get them tangled in the brown belts of course) and kept walking. Today he was on leisure patrol, which he went on once a month. Leisure patrol was a simple concept, you patrol the city, but feel free to goof off. It was a welcome day in his busy life of fighting crime (never mind the fact that he'd only been fighting crime a couple of months.). He blew off some steam, but still managed to get his job done. Watching the sky he placed his tan hands behind his head (careful, of course, not to get his coal colored hair caught on the long golden cuffs he wore on his wrists) .

Masked eyes scanning the bright blue sky, he spotted something weird. A green bird was flying above. It looked strange as it flopped from side to side, almost as if it had difficulty flying. Suddenly the bird fell. As it did, it changed turning into a small green boy with pointed ears.

Bounce Back burst into a run, leapt into the air and caught the boy.

Bounce back landed on his feet with a soft thud. He didn't know what had happened to the little green boy, but knew he needed help. Pausing for a second as he landed, he thought about what the best course of action would be. Finally making a decision he started, careful not to jostle the green boy, to his home.

* * *

1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Go Bounce Back!

* * *

Beast Boy woke up dazed. And going over the events of the past day, none too happy. Sitting up, he cringed.

Stupid burn.

Stupid Robin.

...Though the burn wasn't hurting quite as much as it was before. Looking at himself he noticed, some one had taken care to bandage him. Realizing he was bare chested, he suddenly felt extremely awkward, and searched frantically for his shirt.

He was in a strange room, on a strange bed. Who ever took him in had to be a good guy... right? Else they wouldn't had taken care of him like that. Finally finding his shirt (folded neatly and placed on the dresser), he slipped it on and sat down on the bed.

Geez, he was still exhausted.

"And sleeping beauty finally wakes up."

Alarmed Beast boy jumped, and readied himself to fight. He cursed, when a sharp pain went through his side causing his legs to buckle.

"You idiot! Get into bed!" The costumed boy reprimanded, placing a hand over his eyes in annoyance and pointing to the bed with the other. "OK, I didn't take you to a hospital because, well, if I were you and woke up in a random hospital... let's just say it wouldn't end well. Don't make me regret that decision." He glared at Beast Boy, worried, and stood with a certain amount of authority.

Beast Boy sheepishly climbed back into the bed and settled himself in it. He then looked down at the colorful covers trying to will the strange boy away. The boy made him feel like his dad was looming over him after having done something rather naughty.

"There, much better!" Beast Boy heard the boy say. "Sorry about flipping out on you, you just scared me."

"Don't worry about it and thanks, It 'prolly would've been worse if you took me to a hospital. I _hate_ hospitals." He turned and grinned to the boy in hopes of banishing the looming father, but was surprised when he was met with a grin that could rival his own.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He muttered to himself amused. Suddenly he stuck out his hand. "I'm Bounce Back."

Beast Boy stared at the boy's arm. He wore a cuff that started at his wrist and reached half way up his forearm. It was very shinny. Oh! And he wore one on his other wrist too! The sound of a clearing throat brought Beast Boy back to reality.

"Hi, I'm Beast Boy." The grinning fools shook hands.

"So Beast Boy, how did you get hurt like that?" Bounce Back asked sitting down on the foot, of what was presumably _his_ bed.

"Well..." He paused a second. "I got caught off guard in a fight..."

"Oh." Bounce Back gave him a look, but then decided to change the topic. "So where are you from?"

"Me, oh, um... Jump City." He muttered sheepishly.

He watched as Bounce Back calculated the information. He didn't know exactly where he was, but he knew how long it took to get there. Apparently Bounce Back did too, and if his earlier reaction was anything to go by, Bounce Back wouldn't be too happy.

"But... From Jump City... to Zoom Town... That's five hours..." He said each word with extreme caution.

"Six actually." He said with a nervous chuckle

"You flew six hours straight after receiving that burn!"

"Well, um, you see. I... uh... I didn't notice?" Beast Boy prayed the possibly unstable boy wouldn't kill him.

Bounce Back just glared.

"You are an incredible idiot, you know that!" He raged. "OK, this is what we're gonna do. You are going to eat, I'll give you a little bit to rest, and then you are going straight to the hospital."

"But I don't wanna go to-" Beast Boy attempted to complain.

"Well deal with it!" He stormed out of the room.

Oh well, things could've been worse. At least he was getting a meal before he went to the hospital right? He was starving. He was so hungry he could eat a horse... well, if he ate meat that was. Which then reminded him of something.

"Hey dude! You better not give me any meat! You got any tofu?"

Popping back in Bounce Back frowned. "Nope sorry, no Tofu. Pancakes maybe?" He offered.

"What about soy waffles, you got soy waffles!" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"And a salad it is." Bounce Back announced turning to walk away, suddenly he stopped and returned his gaze to Beast Boy.

"You're a super hero too, right?" Beast Boy nodded in response. "Why don't you wear a mask?"

"I'm green." He replied plainly, staring back at Bounce Back's masked eyes. He couldn't help it, but staring at that mask... even though it was pure white... it still reminded him of Robin's. It sent chills up his back and made him want to shudder."Plus... now that I think about it... they're... kinda tacky- no offense!"

Bounce Back gave Beast Boy a queer look, chuckled to himself, and shrugged. Beast Boy watched the boy take the piece of white cloth off, revealing large chocolate eyes.

"There, that's better right?" He asked smiling.

"Much." Beast Boy returned the smile.

* * *

- In case you didn't realize, The familiar tune is the Teen Titans theme song. 


	3. Sightings

A/N: After much editing I bring you chapter 3. Dedicated to yours truly. Not because I'm conceited (well I am, but that's not the point), but because it is my Birthday. The big 18! Woot. I really hope you like this chapter. I'm not too good at having more than two characters interact, and while no more than two characters interact (well three technically), there are four different pairs (well three pairs one triplet) which can be just as hard. Either way I liked how this chapter came out. Hope you guys like it too. Oh, and remember to review!

* * *

Of a Beast and Men

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Trust me on that one. I do however own Bounce Back, Siren, and Hydro.

Chapter 3: Sightings

* * *

Bumble Bee looked around. The rest of her team was scattered about fighting the innumerable amount of strange robots. It had started easy enough. Pick a bot, give it a good whack, and it would go boom. But then there came more, and more, and more. While each bot alone, or even in a small group, would have been easy to defeat. When the number got into the hundreds... well, that's when it got tough...

Taking in a deep breath she leapt forward resuming the battle.

* * *

"Toma robot estupido. Que no sabes que con nosotros no puedes!" Mas insulted the robot as he and his twin trampled anything in their way. Both stopped for a second, letting go of each others hands to catch their breaths. These robots were easy to beat, but there were so many.

"De donde salieron tantos!" Menos turned to his twin.

"Yo no se... a lo mejor vinieron de un planeta diferente." Mas responded pointing up to the sky and grinning.

"Lo que es seguro, es que si no se mueven, ustedes van a ver estrellas!" A strange figure said as he grabbed the twins, and with a speed matching theirs, ran off, as a giant robot fell onto the spot the twins had been standing a second before, exploding and scorching the ground.

"Mas y Menos... no pudimos?" The twins chimed in confusion, after being set on the ground.

"Pero con un tercero, porsupuesto!" He said trying to cheer them up. He was of average height, and very slim with black hair and chocolate eyes. Deciding he needed to return to the fray, he turned to run off, but not before, "Tengan cuidado!"

Mas y Menos were impressed. Not only could he speak Spanish, but he could run at super speeds too! Smiling at each other they realized something, they hadn't caught his name.

"Espere señor! Como se llama!"

He paused for a second. "Rebota y Regresa." He waved and ran off back into battle. Though strangely, not at super speed...

* * *

Speedy was having a field day. He'd been needing target practice. Not to mention a chance to try out his grapple arrow.

Garbbing the rope he swung the robot around him, taking down the bots attempting to surround him.

It worked superbly. Truthfully though, he was tiring and there was no end in sight to the number of robots that surrounded him.

"Watch out!" Speedy heard a voice call.

Looking up he saw a large mass of metallic debris falling down to crush him. Hoping one of his bomb arrows would be enough, he drew his string, and...

A big ice spike speared the metal heap causing it to land a somewhat safe distance away.

Speedy turned to see another teen, about his height and build, with a blue gloved hand, in the air. The amber eyes glinted patronizingly. Looking at him, Speedy got the sudden urge to grab the smug kid by his blue tank top and leave a nice purple bruise on the creamy white skin.

Pushing a blonde bang out of his eyes, the guy spoke again hooking a finger around a belt loop of his black leather pants.

"Yeah I know I'm pretty, but now's not the time to stare." He said walking up.

"What's your name?" Speedy asked annoyed.

"It's Hydro. But why do you wanna know?" He said smugly.

"Because 'The-pompous-blue-pretty-boy-with-an-attitude' just sounds a bit wordy." He said trying his best not to pummel the other teen.

"Oh, in that case, 'Hydro, the blue pretty boy' is fine." He smirked.

Speedy officially didn't like this guy.

* * *

"Haah!' Aqualad yelled punching a robot and sending it crashing to several other ones.

Looking around he realized something he didn't quite like. He was getting out numbered, badly. He had to figure out a strategy. Too bad he didn't have enough time. He looked forward worried. What was he going to do?

Suddenly the robots around him started to explode...

He wasn't entirely sure whether to be relieved, or worried.

"Hey, don't stand there looking stupid, get over here!" He heard a female voice.

Confused, he turned to her and followed her advice. He was somewhat amused when he saw the somewhat tall red head blush a deep red. He saw bright green eyes close under a pastel blue eye scanner. Her mouth widened into a grin, completing the sheepish appearance. She looked kinda like Starfire... well if you took away the orange skin and added metallic armor with flashing lights and buttons. Lot of buttons.

"Uh... you know... I didn't really mean you looked stupid... you looked very-uh... not stupid." She stammered. "Uh... I'm Siren. You know like in Greek mythology, the bird ladies with the pretty voices that killed everyone... well except I'm not part bird... and, and I'm not going to kill you. Heh." Now she was rambling. "You?"

"I'm Aqualad. But do you think now's really the time for introductions?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about anything." Raising her silver clad arm she punched in a button sequence, and set her arm down. Her body armor then changed, the legs becoming wider, and sturdier, while the top tightened, becoming more form fitting. Opening her mouth she seemed to scream... but no sound came out.

Yet even in the apparent lack of action, the robots that had been gaining on them, stopped in their tracks and after a sudden bout of convulsing vibrations they blew up in a shower of sparks.

"Heh, stick with me, I'll take care of ya'!" Siren said, cheeks flushed, and smile broad, her hands combing through her ponytail.

* * *

Bumble Bee did not like this. She did not like this at all... She was completely surrounded by at least twenty bots. If she didn't take them all out at once... well the rest would take her out. Thinking for a few seconds, she decided a strategic retreat was called for. She prepared to shrink down and fly off.

Suddenly a turtle dropped by her side. Now call Bumble Bee crazy, but something was up. Turtles just didn't fall from the sky for no apparent reason.

Then with a swipe of his tail, a giant T-rex wiped out the robots surrounding them.

"Beast Boy!" She cried, and hugged the short green boy as soon as he returned to his true form.

"Bee! Long time no see!" He responded grinning (grin trademarked by Beast Boy himself) as soon as the girl let him go.

"Right back at you... but wait, what are you doing here?" She looked around seeing the other teens that had been fighting the bots, and realizing she didn't recognize them asked, "And who are they? Where are the other titans?"

"Well it's a bit complicated...you see-"

A boy in a white shirt and black pants called out to Beast Boy, the words shocking Bumble Bee's ears. Had she heard right, was Beast Boy, _BB_, their-

"Well Bee, you heard the man. Sorry to fight and run, but I can't leave the team behind now can I?" He grinned.

She watched as a green cheetah caught up to the boy who had called out to, and waited for him. She watched as Beast Boy transformed into a horse and allowed the boy to climb on. She watched as the boy grabbed onto the green mane, holding on, and the horse took off in a gallop in attempt of catching up to the other two teens.

She watched them go.

Surrounded by robotic remains as far as she could see, all she could thing was: What the hell was going on!

* * *

BTW yes Bounce Back does speak Spanish, yes it will be explained, no it's not a crucial plot point. It's more of a 'he just happens to speak Spanish' kinda thing, not an 'I need someone to speak Spanish so the plot can progress' kinda thing (If I needed that I could just have Star kiss someone who speaks Spanish), and lastly, no I'm not going to translate what they said. You don't get translations on the show now do you? I'm so bad. () Either way it doesn't really say much. Just think of it as a sort of flavor text. I will tell you what Rebota y Regresa means though, since it doesn't literally mean Bounce Back, it means Bounce and Returns. 


	4. Shadow Guardians

A/N: Okay so your dearest author is a moron. I completely forgot to add one small, but insanely important detail in chapter two. Feel free to go back and skim over it. The detail? Bounce Back wears two golden cuffs on his wrists.

Oh! And BTW I wasn't entire sure where Titans East and West are in relation to one another (distance wise) so we're going to pretend that They're a day's car ride away from one another. K? thumbs up

* * *

Of a Beast and Men

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Trust me on that one. I do however own Bounce Back, Siren, and Hydro.

Chapter 4: Shadow Guardians

* * *

Things had been hard lately. First the fights got longer. Then they became more frequent. Between the length and frequency of the fights , the titans barely got any time to themselves. And even when they did...

Cyborg sat in front of the TV, controller in hand. He made another high-score. With a sigh, he put down the controller and turned off the system. Maybe he'd watch some TV for a while. The games just didn't seem that exciting now. After all, the only high-scores on the game were his...

Raven sat by the windows (or rather, hovered). Lately the stress had been getting to her, and any free time she had was spent meditating. It wasn't a rare occurrence for her to go to sleep, only to wake up and see her room in an entirely different state than the night before. And the dismal emotions of her friends weren't helping any.

Starfire was in the kitchen, cooking a plate of traditional Tamaranian _Glorfplot_ (which although bright pink and amorphous surprisingly enough did smell quite enticing). She looked dejected at the food she was preparing. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy making these traditional foods. But this one, she had never liked preparing this dish in particular. It was supposed to absorb all negative feelings from the ingestor, leaving them refreshed, and happy... But for the past four and a half months it had done nothing(1).

Robin seemed to be taking things the worst. After... the incident, with Beast Boy. The other titans they hadn't shunned him... but they gave him these looks for a couple of days. After that they started treating him almost as they had before the incident, but he himself had started to withdraw from the group. Sometimes Robin felt that the team wasn't doing much to get him back either... So now he just studied. He barely spoke to the others. The only time he would was to issue out orders on the battle field. Or sometimes on his semi-periodic walks to the kitchen to find food.

The giant TV blinked. And a familiar face appeared on it.

"Hey, Bee! I was watching TV!" Cyborg yelled at her.

"Cyborg!" Robin scolded. "Bumble Bee, what is it. Is something wrong?"

Bumble Bee scanned the room. She sighed.

"Did you guys forget to tell us something." She skirted around the question. She saw Robin fidget nervously before he answered.

"No, I don't think we did."

"Ok." Bumble Bee said after a pensive pause. "Well, It's just yesterday something really weird happened... here watch this security feed." she said typing a sequence on a keyboard at her end.

With another blink the image changed.

It was at the battle yesterday. There was the boy in the white shirt and black pants grabbing the twins Mas and Menos and speeding out of the way of a falling hunk of metal at super speeds. He placed them down and ran off after speaking to them for a few seconds. The feed paused and Bumble Bee's voice was heard over the image.

"Mas and Menos say his name was Rebota y Regresa, which we believe translates to something along the lines of Bounce and Returns."

The feed changed. Speedy was shooting down robots, suddenly he looked up to see a falling heap of metal. He quickly pulled an arrow from his quiver and aimed it at the mass, but a boy shot an ice spike through it and veered it off course. The mass landed and Speedy remained unharmed. They watched him have a quick banter with the boy before the feed paused.

"That is Hydro."

Again the feed changed. Aqualad was fighting some robots, when it looked like they were closing in on him, they spontaneously exploded. They watched Aqualad turn and run up to a red haired girl. After a short mix of dialogue the girl opened her mouth and the robots that had been nearing them also exploded.

"That is Siren." She paused agin. "Guys, are you sure you haven't forgotten to tell me anything?" She said more as a warning than a question. Robin shook his head no. Bumble Bee just played the next feed.

This time it was her who was in the compromising position. They saw her surrounded, looking a bit disconcerted. Suddenly a small green lump fell beside her, and it turned into a giant dinosaur wiping out all the robots in a swift tail swipe. The figure then turned back into Beast Boy. He received a crushing hug from Bumble Bee, and grinned back at her. The two had a quick exchange of dialogue and then Beast Boy turned his head looking off into the distance. The feed paused.

"Beast Boy?" Robin whispered.

"Oh, no, that's not the best part. Listen to this audio feed."

The picture of Beast Boy and Bumble Bee remained stilled, but suddenly sound came.

"-Who are they? Where are the titans?" That was Bumble Bee.

"Well it's a bit complicated... you see-" That voice was Beast Boy's

"Hey boss! You coming?! It's not very leader-like to ditch your team!" _That_ interrupting voice they didn't recognize.

"Well Bee, you heard the man. Sorry to fight and run, but I can't leave the team behind now can I?" That was Beast Boy again. A soft static signaled the end of the audio feed.

No sound was heard except for the clacking of keys on Bumble Bees end. The video feed disappeared and Bumble Bee was once again the main focus of the screen.

With a sharp intake of breath she broke the silence.

"Look, I don't know what's been going on over there, but I do know this. They're headed your way. They seem to be following a trail of robots, that's how _we _ran into them. The trail seems to be heading toward you guys, so just sit tight, wait for an explosion or two, and you guys can tie up loose ends then."

No sooner had she said that, and a large roar was heard. The titans looked out the window and spotted a large green dinosaur, it's maws wide open. In a second it disappeared and several explosions were heard.

"Looks like we won't have to wait long." Robin mused.

* * *

The titans had split up in order to cover more ground. Robin ran through the woods hoping to run into Beast Boy.

Beast Boy... he hadn't seen him in so long. Why had he been so stupid, why had he lashed out at him. Throwing him into the field of land mines he'd been trying to protect Robin from. Why did he have to be so stupid. Maybe if he hadn't been so bull headed Beast Boy would still be with him- with the team. But he was with those other kids...

Robin felt guilty. Though not for the same reason as before. Had he- the team been holding back Beast Boy. Yeah, he knew Beast Boy was a great asset to the team. He always had an animal for every situation. It was impossible for him to not be a threat. And they all knew that. But they'd never taken him for more than a strong fighter. He was a leader, and if the videos they'd just seen of his team were anything to go by. He'd trained them well.

Why was he so-

"Good job guys! Hey where's Bounce?" That was Beast Boys voice!

"His cuffs were damaged, he's at the Shadow Zoomer, fixing them." A female voice responded.

Robin picked up the pace determined to see Beast Boy. Taking out his communicator he sent them a rendevous signal. They'd know to track his communicator.

"Good. If he doesn't learn to take care of himself, he's gonna kill us one day." Beast Boy sighed.

"Beast Boy!" Robin called when he broke into the freshly made clearing the other teens were in.

For a few seconds the two just stood there eyes locked, gazes blank. It was Robin who broke the silence first. With a shy smile he spoke.

"How have you been?" He asked softly.

"Well.. I've been good. How about you guys. How have the titans been? I'm assuming their on their way here." Beast Boy said his smile oddly enough mirroring Robin's.

"We've been better. And yeah. They should be here soon."

"Ahem!" Hydro snapped the two out of their trance. Robin and Beast Boy both looked away their cheeks tinged red.

"Well this is my team. Or most of it any ways. That's Hydro." He said pointing to the cheeky blonde. "And that's Siren." The girl was calm and waved to Robin, a cool smile on her face.

"Trying to ambush us huh?!" A strange voice from the woods iterrupted.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Get off of me!" That voice Robin recognized. It was Cyborg.

"Ha nice try." The strange voice mocked.

"Wait you can fly?! I thought you only ran fast?!" Cyborg again.

"Oh, so you've been spying on us too!"

"Please friend we do not wish to hurt you, you are on our friend Beast Boy's team." Starfire.

"Ha, like I'd believe that!" Robin assumed that the voice must belong to Bounce and Return.

"Would you stop acting childish. We weren't trying to ambush you!" The annoyed voice was Raven. There was a sudden snap and a few gasps. "That's it! Azarath metrion zinthos!"

A wave of dark energy flew over Robin's head. He noticed his hair was slightly shorter.

"Azarath..." Wait a minute, "Metrion..." That wasn't Raven's voice! "Zinthos!"

There was a large flash of black energy, and, there in front of Beast Boy sat a dazed version of the boy they'd seen on the security feed. Robin looked over. There was a new pathway to the clearing that hadn't been there before. At the end of that pathway were a wide eyed (and kinda charred) Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire.

A second later The boy bounced back up turning to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, good, I found you! Those three over there were trying to ambush us!"

"No they weren't." Robin spoke up.

"What!? Who are you?" The boy said whipping around.

"I'm Robin. _Those_ are the titans." He said a blank look on his face. "And I sent them a rendevous signal to meet me here."

"See! I told you we weren't ambushing you!" Cyborg yelled at the other boy. "He sent us a rendevous- wait, what the heck are you talking about?!"

"Yes friend Robin, we were most worried for you sent us a distress signal." Starfire asked softly turning to the boy.

"No, I sent a rendevous signal." Robin said taking out his communicator, which suddenly started to spark.

"Oh! Oops!" Siren smiled sheepishly. "Sorry that's my fault. I left my suit to resonate. So electronic devices will kinda act glitch-y. I'll turn it off." She smiled.

The boy glared daggers at her. Stupid Siren making him look like an idiot. Realizing what he'd done he turned around sheepishly smiling at them.

"Sorry about that. I just saw you sneaking around geared to attack and assumed the worst-" He stopped, cutting himself off. His eyes widened, and he gasped. "Wait! You're the Titans? _The_ Teen Titans?! I've heard so much about you." He said excitedly. "I'm Bounce Back!" He introduced himself. "So you're Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and you're..." He paused for a second. His tone darkened. "Robin. Right?" He asked after correctly pointing to each titan.

"Yeah." Robin confirmed, feeling a bit uneasy at the change of tone in Bounce Back's voice.

"Beast Boy's told me _everything _about you guys." With a hard look at Robin he drifted to the back carefully eyeing the leaders of the teams.

The stress the boy put on everything made Robin feel awkward. Shifting uncomfortably he turned to speak to Beast Boy. Looking at him for a second he was surprised. Beast Boy had changed so little. On his face was still that wide grin, and still there was that sparkle in his eyes. Robin felt something gnaw at his heart. He had hurt Beast Boy so bad, yet he persevered. The titans though, every day sank more.

"So that's your team?" Robin asked eyes downcast.

"Yep. These are the Shadow Guardians. My team." Beast Boy chuckled nervously. His cheeks flushed and grin wide.

"So friend Beast Boy, you have not come to return to us." Starfire asked a sad tone in her voice.

Beast Boy took a sharp breath. Sometimes he did miss the titans. But he had his own team now, and they needed him. The titans on the other hand, they could do without him. He was about to respond when-

"No! He's not!" Bounce Back jumped to the front yelling at Robin, quickly he whipped around to face Beast Boy. "You're not!"

"Bounce Back, You know I wouldn't leave you guys." Beast Boy stepped forward.

"You better not." He gave an icy glare before he stalked off.

Beast Boy watched him bewildered. What was wrong with Bounce Back. Yeah, he had considered for a second re-joining the titans. But he knew it wouldn't work and immediately banished the thought. Unless... but no, Bounce Back was wearing his cuffs. He couldn't.

He looked at his other two teammates. Hydro's normally cocky eyes were downcast and disheartened. Siren's were plain and simply upset. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. All of them were that bothered. Beast Boy felt hurt.

"Guy's you know I wouldn't..." Beast Boy defended himself.

"Beast Boy, don't get us wrong. We trust you. That's why you're our leader." Siren began.

"But.. You know Bounce Back. When he gets like that... it's never for nothing." He finished. Looking around uncomfortably he turned to Siren. "Come on, let's go make sure he's ok." With that both of them were off, following Bounce Back's trail.

Beast Boy sighed. He looked down for a second. He knew what he had to do though. Turning to the titans he spoke.

"I'll meet you at the tower." And he ran to catch up with his teammates.

* * *

(1) - Beast Boy has been gone for Four and a half months-ish, and while Starfire hasn't been cooking he _Glorfplot_ every day, she has been cooking it more often than she would like to.

Hoped you liked it. A little teaser for next chapter, Beast Boy and Bounce Back go at it. Fighting you dirty minded pervs. So R&R please. Don't make me hold the chapters hostage:P


	5. Big blow up

Of a Beast and Men

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Trust me on that one. I do however own Bounce Back, Siren, and Hydro.

Chapter 5: Big Blow Up

* * *

Best Boy stepped into the porta-base. It was pretty large having a main area and four small sleeping areas. More comfortable than camping, but not by much. After all, they still had to sleep in sleeping bags on the ground. Scanning the area, he saw siren and Hydro working on a computer, most likely tracking the robots trying to figure out what Puzzle Master was up to. Bounce Back was at the back inspecting his cuffs. His eyes strained and hands trembling... probably from anger. 

"How are they." Beast Boy asked, referring to the cuffs.

"They're fine, should last till we get home." He said not even looking Beast Boy in the eyes.

"Good." Beast Boy sighed. This was gonna be hard... to say it mildly. "Guys, we need to pack up."

"What. Why?" Siren asked, both she and Hydro looking up to him. He looked over to Bounce Back who closed his eyes in an attempt to keep his composure.

"We're going over to Titan's Tower." Siren and Hydro looked at each other nervously. As much as they hated staying at the porta base. They quickly looked over at Bounce Back. His back was arched like a hissing cat. He was not happy.

"We can stay there, they got a shower, a nice kitchen with real food, a tv, nice soft beds..." Beast Boy trailed off.

Siren and Hydro exchanged looks again. They wanted to be on Bounce Back's side... but... a week in the porta base, come on!

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Siren cheered. Both she and Hydro started packing, storing, and deactivating various items and devices around the porta-base. Beast Boy turned to leave the tent and contact the titans.

"Fine leave us. I should've known you would."

The porta-base suddenly became extremely quiet. Looking at Beast Boy and Bounce Back, Hydro and Siren felt somewhat intimidated. Even though both were looking away from each other, they could feel the tension between them.

"Uh, Hydro. I wanna help me with something out side?" Siren chuckled nervously. With out waiting for a reply, she grabbed the blonde and dragged him outside.

Both teens turned to face each other. Tension crackled in the air, their hearts traitorous to their minds. All logic escaped them both at the moment, as they sent death wishes to the other in icy glares.

"What is wrong with you Bounce?"

"Me?! You're the one leaving us for your boyfriend."

"My boy- what are you talking about?!"

"You and Robin. I could sense it. As soon as Starfire said you weren't returning, both of you felt sad. I could sense that spike in your emotions."

"How could you sense anything, you have your cuffs on." Beast Boy scoffed.

"I don't know , maybe since they're broken. But I did. You know, I don't know what pisses me off the most. That you're leaving us, or that you're leaving us for the same idiot who almost killed you."

"It was an accident." Beast Boy hissed. "You and I both know it."

"Yeah, because he didn't trust his teammates to know what was best. Because being the leader went to his head. Yeah, good choice Beasty, splendid."

"Shut up." Beast Boy was face to face with Bounce Back. Their noses almost touching. "You don't know him. Robin is a great hero, and a great leader. You better stop shooting off your mouth before it gets you someplace you don't want to be." He growled.

Bounce Back could smell the rage on Beast Boy. It was a strong musk that filled his nostrils and throat and threatened to choke him. It should have intimidated him. He was no match for Beast Boy. He could take on anyone including Robin and if he couldn't beat them, he'd give them a run for their money. But not Beast Boy. Beast Boy had beaten him once with out even lifting a finger. It should have terrified him.

But it didn't. Bounce Back could only see red, and all he wanted was to hurt.

"I'm only repeating what you've said." He drawled out. Mocking. His eyes claiming victory.

Their eyes remained locked. Becoming in the end nothing more than a power struggle. Beast Boy was the one to break the gaze.

He turned and walked away. When nearing the flap that serves as a door, he looked to the ground and calmly (possibly too much so) spoke.

"Stay or come.. Do what ever you want. I don't care." With that he walked out of the porta-base.

Bounce back watched him go. His anger once again spiked. After a few seconds he returned to the table he had been repairing his cuffs on. He attempted to calm down but couldn't. Beast Boys words still rung clearly in his ears.

I don't care.

Yelling he smashed his fists into the desk in front of him.

"Way to be in control Bounce. Way to be." And with down cast eyes he sulked off to find the rest of the team.

* * *

Robin looked around Beast Boy's room. It looked so... blank. There was a giant mess everywhere, but even with that it still looked... lonely. Robin smiled. If all went well tonight, well the stifling stillness of the room would be soon gone, if only for one night. 

Robin walked to the living room of the tower. Everything had changed from earlier that day. The depressing atmosphere of loneliness and hopelessness had dissipated. Starfire was in the kitchen preparing a Tamaranean _Pokmert_ feast (he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know) singing some traditional Tamaranean folk song (it reminded him of an 18-wheeler running over a moose, and then backing up). Cyborg was sifting through his games, trying to think of the order to best challenge Beast Boy with. Raven as usual was sitting by the windows meditating, the world dead to her, but Robin saw, every so often she would look at the door.

Robin felt relieved. He had been so worried. He had been afraid. What had he done to Beast Boy? Had he single handedly wiped the smile of Beast Boy's face forever?

But no. Beast Boy was fine. Better even. Seeing Beast Boy's wide toothy grin, relief didn't even begin to cover what Robin felt. Robin didn't know if even he himself could describe what he felt. But it felt good.

A pounding sound shook him from his musings.

With out anyone opening the door, they opened, with a soft woosh.

"You didn't change the code?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Nah, we were hoping you'd come back." Robin answered smiling.

"Friends, it is most pleasant to have you here! Friend Beast Boy!" She squealed, giving Beast Boy a bone crushing hug. Letting him go she turned to the other two teens standing at the door way. "Friend Siren! Friend Hydro!" She said giving them a gentler version of the greeting Beast Boy had recieved. "Friend-" She stopped. "Where is friend Bounce Back?"

The trio fell silent suddenly. They didn't know exactly what to say. Bounce Back had still been upset, and refused to go with them to Titan's tower. After talking to Bounce Back for a few minutes Siren (no thanks to Hydro) had convinced him to meet them at the tower.

"He's, uh, taking a walk." Siren filled in the gap. "He'll meet us here later."

"Uh, if you guys didn't mind, I thought it'd be a lot more comfortable if you guys stayed here. Beast Boy, your room's all set. Hydro, you and Bounce Back can share the spare room, and Siren, you can share with Star or Raven." Robin offered.

Siren looked at Starfire.

"Oh please, you must share the room with me! It shall be like a sleep over. We shall stay up all night talking about boys, and do the braiding of each other's hair! It shall be most wonderful!"

Hmm... maybe Raven...

Super scary evil death glare.

"Star I'd love to share the room with you!" Siren chuckled nervously.

"That is most wonderful! Oh, but come, you must all try the food I prepared!" Star squealed.

"Food, what kinda food?" Hydro asked interested. And he followed Starfire into the kitchen.

"I'll go and make sure he doesn't get food poisoning." Raven muttered following Starfire and Hydro.

"Who wants to challenge me to Super Nitro Mega Extreme Hyper Cars II? I promise I'll go easy on you." Cyborg called out to the room.

"Fine go easy on me. Wouldn't recommend it though." Siren laughed grabbing a controller.

"Ha, that's a good one." Cyborg chuckled grabbing the other controller. Soon the area was filled with flashing lights and car like sounds.

"Beast Boy... you've done good." Robin muttered watching the two shadow guardians meld easily into the new company.

"Amazing... isn't it?" Beast Boy asked greeting Robin with a shy grin.

Robin didn't dare meet Beast Boy's eyes. "Yeah..." But then again, so was everything else he did.

* * *

Morning greeted Beast Boy with a rather pleasant aroma. It was warm, sweet, and familiar. So familiar in fact, when he had woken up, for a second he had expected to be back in his old room at their new tower... instead of his old, old room at titan's tower. 

Boy he liked soy waffles.

Soy waffles? But... Oh! Bounce Back must have gotten back. He chuckled in his head.

Walking down the familiar halls he grinned. It felt good to be back... He would have to visit his old friends every so often now that they were on good terms again. Bounce Back wouldn't like it. Which confused Beast Boy beyond comprehension. Bounce Back had never reacted so violently when meeting anyone for the first time before. He knew that Bounce Back didn't hold Robin in too high regard (partially Beast Boy's own fault), but not so much so that he would go straight for the jugular upon mere sight of the boy.

Aaargh, it was too early in the morning for this.

Reaching the kitchen he saw Bounce Back pouring some batter into a waffle iron. Putting the bowl down he turned and saw Beast Boy.

"Hey boss." He said softly, smiling awkwardly and not meeting his eyes. He remained like that for a few seconds before he reached for something.

"Soy waffles?" He offered Beast Boy a pile of waffles.

Beast Boy looked at the plate and at Bounce Back confused. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cyborg look at his half eaten waffle with contempt. Why was Bounce Back acting so weird?

Oh!

"Yeah, thanks!" He grinned at Bounce Back, who grinned back, happy his apology had been accepted.

"Are you trying to poison me? I don't want none of this health food! Gimme real food! Bacon!" Cyborg yelled exhasperated. Beast Boy giggled inside. Some things would never change.

Bounce Back opened his mouth to say something to accompany his glare-

"Oh sorry that our breakfast wasn't good enough Mr. Man. Next time we'll try harder to please you." Apparently Siren was still mad about the whole 'I can't believe I got beat by a _girl_!' comment.

"Geez, I already apologized like a thousand times. Let it go woman!" Cyborg yelled back at her. Hydro was watching amused. For once it wasn't he who was in Siren's sights.

"Woman? What's that supposed to mean?" Siren yelled head to head with Cyborg.

"And that's going no where fast." Raven mumbled not looking up from her breakfast.

Beast Boy saw a confused look on Bounce Back's face. He leaned over to Starfire and whispered something in her ear while gesturing to the two arguing metal clad teens. Starfire whispered something back in his ear and a look realization dawned on his face.

Grabbing a large stack of waffles, Beast Boy took the remaining seat, by Robin. Looking over to Robin their gazes met and they gave each other a quick smile before returning to their breakfast.

After an annoyed Raven rather forcefully separated, sat, and bound Siren and Cyborg to their chairs, they room was quiet for a while. Beast Boy inwardly chuckled at the comfortable silence. A few months ago, he would be craving to fill in the silence. But now... now it didn't bother him so much.

"Friend Beast Boy..." Starfire asked tentatively.

"Yeah Star?"

"If you mind not me asking... how did you guys meet?" Starfire asked.

"Well..." Beast Boy chuckled. "Bounce Back and I were patrolling one day..."

* * *

"BB you hear that?" Bounce Back turned to Beast Boy, his expression serious. 

"You mean the hypersonic scream?" Beast Boy had not only heard it, he had felt it. Felt the sound waves resonating within his body.

"Yeah, that." They heard another scream, though this time they both felt the sonic boom. "I say we-hey!" Bounce Back yelled running after Beast Boy who had morphed into a Jaguar and run off. "Wait for me!"

After running for 15 minutes he succeeded in catching up to Beast Boy. Idiot! Just because he had super powers didn't mean he had super speed. Really sometimes he just wanted to hit the boy.

"What's going on?" He panted. You try sprinting 15 minutes straight and see if you don't get out of breath.

"Some one's robbing the bank." Beast Boy whispered.

"Ain't that a little cliched?" Bounce Back chuckled.

"He's going to steal a ruby, grind it into molecular dust and use it to amplify a deadly bacteria's power and unleash an epidemic so he can rule the world." Beast Boy stared ahead.

"Ok, less cliche."Bounce Back looked ahead, a serious look dawning on his face. His eyes suddenly widened in astonishment before slitting, accompanying his mouth in a smirk. "You went in there."

Beast Boy smirked back. "You did take 15 minutes."

There was suddenly a big crashing sound. Both boys looked over and saw a blonde boy in a blue tank top with matching gloves, and black leather pants shoot a large column of water through the bank wall. Seeing the gaping hole he brushed his hair aside and smiled.

"Don't worry damsel in distress. The amazing and wonderful Hydro is here, come to your aid!" His voice sounding rather pompous.

"What are you doing you moron!" Bounce Back yelled as he and Beast Boy ran up to the blonde.

"I'm here to save the damsel." He said annoyed.

"Trust me, the girl ain't no damsel in distress." Bounce Back sighed, exasperated.

"How would you know?" Hydro yelled.

"Didn't you feel that?" Bounce Back yelled astonished, reffering to the sonic booms.

"Feel what?" Hydro yelled.

Beast Boy watched the two arguing boys. He wanted to say something, but didn't have the guts to say anything. Oh yeah, he left the titans to end up just how he started. A wave of guilt washed over him. A clang and a grunt pulled him out of his thoughts.

A red headed girl fully clad in sparkling armor had landed at their feet. Huh. She reminded him of Cyborg with all that metal.

"Don't worry miss. I'll protect you!" Hydro declared stepping in front of her.

"Move you moron. I don't need your protection." She growled standing up and pushing him out of the way.

"Hey, geez no need to be rude, I was just trying to help you." Hydro scoffed.

"Told ya she didn't need help."

"I don't need help" Her voice overlapped Bounce Back's.

"You stay outta this mister know it all. And you sure looked like you needed help getting thrown out and landing on your butt like that." Hydro mocked.

This wasn't going to end well. Beast Boy just knew it. The three teens were arguing completely oblivious to the battle they were in. Out of the shadows of the building a strange figure walked out. It was the guy that was stealing the ruby. Beast Boy had gotten a good look at him inside. He looked human. Right skin, right hair, right eyes, right height, right everything. But there was something about his eyes that Beast Boy didn't like. Especially now that it was coming towards them.

He raised a hand at them.

Beast Boys eyes widened.

He snapped his fingers.

Beast Boy knew what he had to do.

"Scatter!" He yelled turning into a hawk and flying away from the area. The teens seemed confused, but followed his instructions and vacated the immediate area before being enveloped in the small explosion.

"Oh drat. I missed." The man mockingly lamented.

"Bounce, you and the girl, trap him!" Beast Boy ordered. Bounce Back nodded, and The girl looked at him confused.

Bounce Back ignored the girl and faced the man. Opening his mouth he yelled. The man began to laugh, until he was hit by a sound blast. The girl understanding what was going on began to yell also, releasing her own powerful sound blast, trapping the explosive villain between two sonic walls.

"Aaargh!" The man cried in pain covering his ears. Slowly he loosened his grips on his ears, and with a pained face stuck his arms out.

Beast Boy knew what he was trying to do, and he wasn't about to let him. Running at the man he transformed into a mountain goat and leapt into the sonic boom. In a swift motion he head butted the man, sending him flying into a nearby wall. Bounce Back and the girl seeing Beast Boy in the middle of their sonic blasts stopped yelling. Taking no notice Beast Boy turned to Hydro.

"Trap him! But be careful not to kill him."

Hydro simply nodded. Turning to the man, a focused look appeared on Hydro's face. The three remaining teens watched amazed as, slowly, a light layer of frost appeared on the man. Slowly the frost turned into ice, slowly thickening around the criminal, who was soon encased from his neck down in ice.

Beast Boy turned to Hydro and quirked an eyebrow. But after a second he smiled. "Good job guys."

* * *

"So Beast Boy managed to take a bunch of strangers and make a team. I'm impressed." Robin said placing a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. 

"He was our leader before we even _were_ a we. I mean how many times did we bump into these two losers before we formed the Shadow Guardians?" Bounce Back laughed.

"So how _did_ you and Bounce Back meet?" Starfire asked curious.

The atmosphere in the kitchen became palpably thicker. Bounce Back turned and stared at the waffle iron. Hydro looked dejectedly at his breakfast, poking at it half heartedly. Siren looked into the distance her eyes glazing over. Beast Boy's reaction hurt Robin the most. He looked down... almost as if ashamed.

"I... I found him... after he left the titans. He had a pretty bad burn. But he was alright." Bounce Back answered, his voice barely above a whisper. He may not like Robin, but he was Beast Boy's friend. Not to mention the other three titans did rub him the right way.

"Beast Boy..." Robin began, not entirely sure how to say. He didn't just almost kill Beast Boy. He had betrayed him. Sorry just didn't seem to be enough. But it was all he had. "Beast Boy... I'm sorry."

"Robin, don't worry." He said with a sad chuckle. "Water under the bridge. You made a mistake. It could happen to anyone."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bounce Back turn away, the other boy's eyes couldn't muster a glare. Did Bounce Back... No, probably not. He was just really close to Beast Boy. Chances were. Silently Bounce Back walked away, a stoic look on his face.

"But I was the leader, I shouldn't have made the mistake." Robin growled at him self.

"Dude. You're a super hero. Not a super human." With that Beast Boy left, retreating down the hallway that led to his room.

* * *

Robin stood in front of the door to Beast Boy's room. He had been thinking about what had happened and what Beast Boy had said. The more he thought about it, the more amazed he was at what Beast Boy had become. He had also become amazed at what Beast Boy hadn't become. Things could have been much different for the little green changeling, yet look at how he had handled himself. Coming to this realization, a nagging little feeling tugged at his heart. 

Shame.

Robin lifted a hand to knock on the door.

"Come in."

The voice startled Robin. He hadn't even knocked. Walking in to the room he saw Beast Boy at a desk leaning over a lap top, a soft white glow over his face. He was about to ask Beast Boy how he knew he was at the door, but once again Beast Boy was a step ahead of him.

"Enhanced senses. Remember?" Oh. He'd heard and smelled him. "Did you want something?" Beast Boy asked softly, not looking up from the screen.

"I wanted to apologize." Robin answered.

At this Beast Boy looked up.

"You already did. Remember, I told you not to worry about it." Beast Boy said, a smirk gracing his features.

"No, I apologized about hurting you... Now... now I want to apologize about something else."

Beast Boy furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side. He reminded Robin of a puppy.

"I- I'm sorry for holding you back."

"What?" Beast Boy almost yelled in surprise. "If anything I should be the one apologizing. I was the one that was always holding you guys back." Beast Boy stuttered.

"Beast Boy. Look around. You got hurt, betrayed, and yet... you survived! Not even that, you're thriving! But the titans. We're falling apart B." Robin whispered the last part.

"Robin..." Beast Boy was dumbfounded. "I- but. You-" He stopped and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and responded. "Thanks." He smiled.

A soft beeping sound came from the screen. Beast Boy quickly returned to the computer and typed in a sequence. The screen flashed and a window open showing urgent information.

How could he have been so stupid. He thought he was a step ahead, but really he was two behind. Only one word popped into Beast Boy's head to describe the situation.

"Crap."

* * *

A/N: I was kidding about holding the chapters hostage. But I would like more reviews please! It's my sustenance. (Well actually cookies and cake are, but reviews are nice too.) 

By the way, the guy they fought in the flash back, his name is Big Boom.

Yes Bounce Back was being nice. Wether or not he likes Robin, he is staying at their place, and Robin is Beast Boy's friend. So he has to play nice, at least for now anyways. And also, while Beast Boy may not have managed to make the Shadow Guardians vegeterians, he did manage to show them the wonders of vegan cuisine (which was made edible due to Bounce Back's kitchen splendor... although Hydro has an iron stomach, and Siren just doesn't care... so what ever.)

Next Time - The Guardians go back to Zoom Town Titan's in tow. Bounce and Star have a heart to heart, sorta. Some Beast Boy and Robin fluff. Then... something big. Which leads to something bigger. Yes, soon my favorite chapter will be up... well as of yet. Soon, soon!


	6. Tricked

Of a Beast and Men

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Trust me on that one. I do own Bounce Back, Siren, and Hydro however. Plus Puzzle Master.

Chapter 6: Tricked

* * *

"Crap." Beast Boy couldn't believe it. Why was he always so stupid. He should've seen this coming. They hadn't been pushing Puzzle Master away from Zoom Town, he'd been leading them away! They weren't a step ahead, but two behind! How could he have not seen this coming!? 

With an angry growl he left the room, leaving a very confused Robin to trail behind.

Quickly he walked to the living room. Once there he spotted his team. Bounce Back was chatting to Raven and Starfire, Siren was still arguing with Cyborg, and Hydro was worshiping the giant TV.

"Guys we have to go." He ordered. "Siren I need you to check the Zoom Town security main frame. Get as many details as you can find." His voice calm, authoritative.

"Ok. But what's going on?" She asked, stopping in front of Beast Boy.

"Puzzle Master's up to something. Big." Siren nodded and walked in the direction of Beast Boy's room.

"Guys, come on! We have to go." He urged.

"But-" Hydro looked teary eyed at giant TV.

"Now." Beast Boy said sadly.

"Ok boss. But... what's he up to?" Bounce Back asked.

"I'm not sure." Beast Boy admitted."But I do know he was leading us away, so that he could strike while we were distracted. But he made sure to make it look like we were pushing him back. How does he always do that? And why do I always fall for it!?" Beast Boy was quickly losing his calm.

"Ok boss. Calm down. You know Puzzle Master, he never attacks until he's got every minute detail down. There was no way we could've know." Bounce Back consoled the younger teen.

"I still should've been suspicious. Because I know his attacks are never that plain and simple." He growled at himself. He had gotten too confident, and too cocky. He should have left Siren behind at the base. She would have contacted them, and if anything happened she would be able to handle herself until the team got back.

Robin raised a hand and lent forward to console his ex-team member.

"Yeah, well no use crying over spilled milk." Bounce Back's temper was rising. "Now's not the time to worry about what if's. You're our leader. Lead." The two teens glared at each other.

Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks. I needed that."

"That's what I'm here for." Bounce Back grinned.

Dejectedly Robin's eyes darted away and he retracted his arm. Beast Boy really was flourishing. With out them.

"Well, either way I can't exactly do anything until-"

"Okay, I got the report." Siren called as she ran in.

"...Siren gets back. Ok, so what's going on."

"Puzzle Master has set up four charging stations in Zoom Town. One in each quadrant."

"Charging stations? What exactly are they charging?" Beast Boy asked.

"Some sort of cannon stationed in the center of town."

"What kind?"

"I couldn't get the schematics. And the aerial cameras weren't much help. I couldn't tell." Siren explained.

"Best guess?"

"That much energy... a particle cannon. Or..."

"Or? Or what?"

"Or it might not be a cannon at all, but a localized detonator. Much simpler to build, but just as powerful." Siren said, her face showing only one emotion. Fear.

"Easy, we'll just take out the cannon." Hydro interjected cheerfully.

"No way. That much energy, with nowhere to go... Let's just say we might as well have let the cannon fire."

"Let me guess. Puzzle Master also installed some sort of failsafe mechanism that'll detonate the stations if they aren't all detonated within so many minutes." Beast Boy asked annoyed.

Siren nodded.

"So we have to split up?" Beast Boy asked the dreaded question.

"Yeah, and then of course there's the fact that chances are, Puzzle Master has each base heavily guarded." Siren added.

Now Beast Boy was really upset. Puzzle Master had really thought this out. He had found their weakest link. Sure any of them would have a hard, if not impossible time, fighting the robots and deactivating the towers by themselves. But Bounce Back... Bounce Back could possibly be the strongest member of their team. He could fight any living thing and stand a chance. If not by copying powers, then he'd read them. But Bounce Back, alone, fighting a horde of mindless robots...

He wouldn't stand a chance.

Beast Boy looked up and glanced at Bounce Back. By the look on the older teens eyes, he knew the other teen had realized that too. His eyes quickly darted away, and landed on Robin's.

Robin smiled at him, comfortingly. The small smile triggered something within him. Regaining his confidence, he came up with an easy solution.

"Guys we can't do this by ourselves." He stated what they each knew. "That's why... Titans, we need your help."

* * *

"So what exactly is the plan?" Siren asked stepping forward. 

"We're going to split up in pairs, take a base, take it down, and meet at the cannon. Simple as that." Beast Boy answered.

"I'll go with Robin." Bounce Back volunteered much to everyone's surprise. Robin eyed the boy wearily. Why would he want to pair up with Robin? He had made it crystal clear (to both teams for that matter) that he was excessively not fond of the masked boy wonder.

"Sorry Bounce, but he doesn't have any powers. It'd be just as bad as sending you in alone. Besides, I need Robin to come with me." At saying that Bounce Back visibly shifted, anger written on his every feature. "Bounce... go with Star. You'll make a good team. Hey, I bet between you both you'll give them hell. Now, you two, take the west base."

Starfire nodded smiling cheerfully.

"Let us go friend Bounce Back. We shall be in the giving of 'hell' to them." The orange skinned alien almost sang as she started to levitate off the ground.

"Ok, fine. But for the record I don't know how to use your powers." He groaned.

"It is most fine. I shall teach you on the way." Starfire grinned, grabbing the boy by his hands and flying through the air.

"How about you teach me and then we go on our way?!" Bounce Back yelled clutching Starfire's hands for dear life. Beast Boy chuckled. Oh yeah, they would give 'em hell. One way or another.

"Siren you and Raven take the north base. Hydro, you and Cy take the east base. Robin, come with me, we'll take the southern base." Beast Boy quickly gave orders. The remaining teens nodded and readied themselves to leave, save siren who walked up to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy... The southern charging station..." She started, dreading to speak the information.

"Is at our tower. I know." Sometimes Beast Boy wondered. Who was more predictable. Puzzle Master, or they.

* * *

"Starfire?" Bounce Back's voice sounded... apprehensive. 

"Yes friend Bounce Back?" Her voice calm and soothing. Almost motherly in a way.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you feeling the bad emotion of regret?" The alien girl was confused.

"For how I've been around you. I haven't been the easiest guest to deal with."

"Oh, do you speak of when first we met at the forest?"

"Yeah. I... You, Raven, and Cyborg. I like you guys. You're nice." His voice sounded unsure.

"But Robin. You do not like Robin?" Starfire was beginning to become confused again.

"It's not exactly that. I just..." Bounce Back paused. Then began to speak again, his voice angry. "I don't trust him. You see... I found Beast Boy after what Robin did to him. He wasn't too badly hurt, just a burn on the side. But... his eyes. For a while... they were sad. Then they were angry. And I could tell that's not what his eyes were supposed to look like. I'm sorry but I can't let him join the titans just so he can get hurt again..."

Finally it clicked in Starfire's mind. Why Bounce Back so vehemently hated Robin. Sure like Bounce Back said, he didn't trust the boy. But it wasn't just that. It went a little deeper. He was afraid. He was afraid to lose Beast Boy.

"Is it that you care strongly for Beast Boy?"

A shocked Bounce Back fell from the sky. Starfire froze fearing someone had shot him down, but a second later he awkwardly flew back up. Stupid emotion dictated powers. Freaking catch him off guard and making him lose his concentration.

"You do care for friend Beast Boy!" Starfire squealed giving a bone crushing hug to the teen.

"Yeah, It's just an insatiable man lust for him." Sarcasm lost on the excited alien.

* * *

Most of the way to the tower was spent in silence. Mostly due to the fact that the green chatterbox couldn't speak as a pterodactyl. Thankfully it was a comfortable silence. The two teens just glad to be around one another. 

Robin was startled when the green pterodactyl became a green boy and landed on the back of the R-cycle. He did find himself not minding though. Not minding a lot.

"There, that's the tower!" He heard beast boy yell over the noise of the engine.

The tower looked promising. It was apparent that the construction had not been completed, but Robin was awe stricken by what was there.

So far it seemed as it was only four stories tall. It was surrounded by lush green trees that (along with the multi-colored sunset) were reflected off it's sparkling metallic surface. What most amazed Robin about the tower, was how... It wasn't framed by it's surrounding. On the other hand, the tower's mirror like surface accentuated the natural beauty that surrounded it.

"I can't wait 'till it's finished. Siren designed the whole thing you know. Hydro picked the perfect spot. And it was Bounce Back's idea for the tower to be all shinny and reflect-y. We all put a little of ourselves into it." Beast Boy remembered smiling.

"What about you? What did you put into it?" He asked.

"Me?" Beast Boy stopped. How exactly could he word it? "I found three different people, with three different views. And I brought them together, and formed that." Beast Boy said pleased.

Robin was thankful for his helmet. For it hid all those emotions that he did not want Beast Boy to see.

For Beast Boy the next five minutes were bliss. Robin had just seen the tower. And judging by his reaction, he seemed to like it. He didn't know why, but Robin's approval meant so much to him. No. It wasn't his approval, it was his acceptance. Robin accepted what he had become, he had left the doors wide open for them to rebuild their friendship. Once again, he didn't know why, but the thought of patching up their friendship made him feel... good inside.

For Robin however, the next five minutes were torture. Beast Boy had shown him his new home. It was one thing for him to lead a team. To get along with his team. But after Robin saw their tower... he knew. Beast Boy hadn't formed a new team. He'd formed a new family. One that he wasn't part of. And that was entirely Robin's fault. And Robin couldn't for the world figure out why, right under his uniform, his heart feel so heavy and sore.

"See the charging station?" Robin asked as he got off the bike and pulled himself together.

"No..." He said as he looked around worried. "It's probably inside the tower."

"Beast Boy. The tower's going to be fine." Robin consoled the green boy.

Beast Boy said nothing as he opened the door to the tower and walked in.

Robin noticed the inside of the tower was much more humble than the sparkling beauty that was the exterior. There was something about it though. It had life, personality, warmth. He looked around and could tell where the different teens liked to hang out. He wasn't sure how he could tell. There was just this presence.

Following Beast Boy through the halls he noticed a door had been welded together, and then nailed shut. Slowly he walked over to it.

"Don't go in there!" Beast Boy had leapt in between the door and Robin blocking Robin's access to the room.

"What? Why?" Robin asked, curiosity having bitten him.

"Well..." Beast Boy remembered a giant worm. Red eyes, horrid smell, insatiable appetite. It sent shudders up and down his back. He never did figure out how exactly the giant pile of laundry gained sentience. "Let's just say, there's a reason why Bounce Back and I aren't allowed to room together." He chuckled nervously. "Now let's go. That's not why we're here!" He kept chuckling in the same uncomfortable tone as he pushed Robin away from the room.

They resumed walking, following the hallway to the center room. When they did reach it they were shocked. There, in the center of the room, the ceiling had been torn to fit a large tower, crackling with energy. Robin ran to the tower trying to find a control panel with which to shut it off.

Beast Boy's gaze was hard, unbefitting his face. He pulled out a communicator and spoke into it.

"Guys, I'm at the tower. The rest of you?" Beast Boy spoke.

"Yeah, we're here." That was Hydro.

"Took ya' long enough." Siren.

"Boss, these towers aren't guarded... that seem weird to you?" Bounce Back.

"We'll worry about that later. Siren how do we deactivate them?" He wondered if he had to follow a specific procedure.

"It seems... that's weird. It's safe to just destroy them." No sooner had the words left her mouth, there was a loud crunching sound in the background. "Well, you guys just blow them up. We'll meet at the cannon." Sirens voice bid farewell.

"Ok, got that. See ya' at the cannon." Hydro left.

"Later boss."

Beast Boy was met with just static.

"You heard her, let's blow it up." Beast Boy turned to Robin.

Robin threw a few disks at Beast Boy. He caught them and stared at the yellow and black disks. Robin never changed.

"Place them on it." Robin explained.

Beast Boy nodded, and did as Robin said. In a few seconds the boys stood back having placed the explosive disks on the tower. Robin took a detonator out of his belt and turned to Beast Boy.

"This one's different than the other ones. This one's going to make some damage. Right?"

Beast Boy was surprised. Did Robin figure that out... or was he just an open for Robin to read.

Beast Boy said nothing. He just nodded.

Robin sighed and pulled Beast Boy to his chest. Covering them Both with his cape he pressed the detonator.

* * *

Four teens were surprised when they saw a dazed Beast Boy get of the R-cycle, helped by Robin. 

"Beast Boy! What happened?" A concerned Siren Rushed forward. Hydro, Raven, and Cyborg not far behind.

"Sound blast. Can't concentrate. Stupid ringing." Beast Boy sighed.

When they destroyed the tower, contrary to what he had expected, it hadn't caused a large explosion. In fact the explosion seemed to have barely done any damage. Then the tower collapsed. All on it's own, but not only that it had released a high pitched sound wave. And thanks to his enhanced hearing Beast Boy actually heard the piercing sound. It had left a nasty ringing sensation in his ears and when he tried to transform he found that he couldn't picture any animal clearly enough to turn into it. The ringing sound in his ears got in the way.

Puzzle Master was playing with them.

Beast Boy looked around. Siren, Hydro, Cyborg, and Raven were there...

"Where are Starfire and Bounce Back?"

"I don't know. They haven't gotten back yet. But the scans show that their charging base isn't active." Siren answered.

"Ok. Take down the cannon... then search." Beast Boy ordered, coherent thoughts hard to form because of the ringing. "Siren, take charge." He conceded with a sigh.

"Ok. Let's take it down." She said and led Hydro, Raven, and Cyborg inside. Robin stayed behind and walked to Beast Boy.

"Still hear the ringing." Robin asked.

Beast Boy nodded.

"Hard to concentrate?"

"Hard to think." Beast Boy corrected.

Both boys sat on the ground next to each other. Robin could feel it. In the air. The sense of uncertainty was palpable. He just felt so comfortable next to Beast Boy. So comfortable... he found it unnerving.

"We've got a problem." Siren said as she ran back to the two teens.

"What is it?" Robin stood, helping Beast Boy up.

"The cannon. It isn't a cannon. It's more of... a battery. Just storing the charge from the bases." Siren looked bewildered.

"What does that mean?" Robin asked confused.

"This was just another trap." Beast Boy said looking off into the distance where Starfire and Bounce Back would be.

* * *

"Friend Bounce Back are you well?" Starfire called trying to reach him through the mess of robots that were swarming him. 

"I'm fine. They aren't trying to hurt me." Bounce Back called to her from within the frey. It was strange, they were attacking full blast, but the attacks were highly predictable. He was able to block them with his cuffs pretty easy. It was apparent they weren't trying to hurt him. But what were they trying to do?!

"Bounce Back, please, hang on!" Starfire called back blasting the robots with her green starbolts.

She suddenly heard a loud crack followed by the sound of metal on asphalt. No sooner had that sound reached her ears, she was mobbed by a group of robots. She tried to fight them off, but couldn't. It was strange, they weren't attacking her. They were holding her back.

"No! Star, they're breaking my cuffs!" Bounce Back yelled terror in his voice.

"Bounce Back!" She called back, trying to break free from the robots, finding she couldn't.

"Star!" She knew that voice!

From the darkness a young boy, a black mask covering his eyes leapt for her. A bo staff in hand he swung at the robots managing to destroy a few. Soon he was overpowered by a seemingly endless army of robots which held him back.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of-" Siren was soon muffled by a barrage of robots holding her back. She looked around and saw Cyborg and Hydro were in similar circumstances. Damn it. If Beast Boy and Raven were with them...

What happened next made the three present members of the Shadow Guardians' stomach churn. Seemingly from nowhere a bald man, with tiny eyes and a manic grin appeared. He surveyed the situation and snapped his fingers. The robots soon had Bounce Back standing, arms out, yet restrained.

The man nodded.

With two well placed strikes Bounce Back's cuffs were knocked off.

"Sorry!" Bounce Back whispered his face full of terror.

Soon the face changed, contorting, disfiguring. The robots let go of the teen, and he flopped to the ground. When he stood, and his face emerged, the five remaining teens were terrified. There was a strange glint in his eye that hadn't been there before. Truth be told it wasn't a very comforting glint. And his mouth. It was contorted into the same manic grin the man wore.

"You won't get away with this Puzzle Master!" Hydro yelled.

Puzzle Master Placed his hand on Bounce Back's shoulder.

"But we already have." Bounce Back responded.

Puzzle Master turned and walked away. To the three titan's horror Bounce Back followed the man. With out a fight, no struggle, no threat. He just walked away calmly with that same disturbing grin plastered on his face.

* * *

A/N: OK, so this is where I commentate and everything. Sorry about not numbering but I feel lazy. Let's see... 

First thing, Bounce Back wanted to go with Robin Because he didn't want Robin to go with Beast Boy, and since going with Beast Boy himself was out of the question.

Second, I imagine that Bounce Back is doing some comical re-enactment of the breast stroke as he tries to fly back up to Starfire after he falls.

Third, Thankfully the inside of the tower wasn't too damaged. Nothing a day and a bucketful elbow grease won't fix.

Fourth, Just wanted to get this out. Technically Bounce Back is the second in command, But he wasn't there, so siren is next in the chain of command. pats Hydro It's ok, you're still the prettiest.

Fifth, Raven decided to stay behind with the incapacitated Beast Boy so she could try to heal him, and protect him were anything to happen. Plus since Beast Boy has such trouble thinking, he has even more trouble talking, so hey, that's a plus.

Sixth, Writing Starfire's speech is hard. It's so improperly proper. Hard to do. So sorry if I butchered her speech, I tried my best.

Lastly, No, Bounce Back didn't turn evil. Well, actually he did, but he doesn't want to be. Deep down. We'll find out next chapter. In which we find out why Bounce Back left, Beast Boy and Robin have another sweet little moment together, and Bounce Back comes back. My favorite chapter so far if you ask me.

Wow that was a long one.


	7. Sick

Elemental-animal- Bounce Back is going to be very sad to hear that you hate him. Well not right now 'cause he's all evil, but later he will. nods

Enigmus - One of my faithful reviewers. Glad to hear from you again!

Digicowboy - I did not know stonking was a word. Now I do. And it's an awesome word. Props.

* * *

Of a Beast and Men

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Trust me on that one. I do however own Bounce Back, Siren, and Hydro.

A/N: Get's pretty intense at the end. You have been warned.

Chapter 7: Sick

* * *

"Damn it!" Robin punched the ground. "I can't believe that jerk betrayed us!" He growled. He stood up running a hand through his hair. He had to think of a plan. He looked up- 

and was met with a punch to the jaw.

"Don't you dare talk about Bounce Back like that!" Siren yelled bringing in her fist.

"Where do you get off calling him a traitor. At least he has an excuse for what he did. And a damn good one at that too." Hydro spit back. "Come on Siren. Let's find Beast Boy." He said pulling her along.

Robin looked up at the rest of his teammates confused. Bounce Back had betrayed them, right? He had walked away with Puzzle Master, right? He had left them to fight their way out of those robot's clutches, right?

What the hell was going on?!

* * *

The seven teens sat at the tower. None had received any wounds. They were all fine. Yet the feeling of despair flooded all senses. 

"Is anyone going to explain what happened?" Raven dead panned. Maybe staying behind with Beast Boy hadn't been such a good idea.

The members of the Shadow Guardians looked at each other. Glances of sadness all around. Silently trying to decide who would have the responsibility of saving their friend's reputation. In the end it was Beast Boy who stood to speak.

"Bounce Back didn't betray us. He went with Puzzle Master because he had no choice." He sighed.

"Bounce Back's powers allow him to copy a person's aura. By doing this he can copy their powers, their feelings, and even thought patterns(1)."

"Is that why he could speak to Mas and Menos? Because he copied their ability to speak Spanish?" Cyborg interjected.

Beast Boy gave him a strange look.

"No, he's from Spain. That's why he knows Spanish." Duh Cyborg, isn't it obvious? "Anyways. His powers are too strong for him to control. That's why he always wears his cuffs. His cuffs allow him to selectively copy parts of other people's auras. But with out his cuffs-"

"He just copies whoever's aura is nearest." Raven finished for him.

Beast Boy nodded.

"He didn't have a choice. Since Puzzle Master's aura was the nearest one, it was the one he copied. That's why he left us." Beast Boy said dejectedly. He was getting irritated. Puzzle Master had really planned this out. They were falling for one trap after another. This was no doubt another... but they couldn't just leave Bounce Back in Puzzle Master's clutches.

"Guys we need to find him." Beast Boy spoke up. "This is what we're gonna do- Hydro, you Cy, and Star head east. Siren, you and Rae head west. Rob, you and I will go north. If we can't find him in two hours meet back here... sooner or later he'll find us." Beast Boy growled at the though.

* * *

The green dog flopped to the ground. It emitted a frustrated grunt. They'd been trying forever but he hadn't been able to catch Bounce Back's scent. He'd always had a bit of trouble catching Bounce Back's scent... but usually he could detect that subtle hint that marked Bounce Back. The dog got on all fours, Beast Boy growled. 

"Gah! Why did I have to be so stupid?!" He yelled at himself.

"Still can't catch his scent Beast Boy?" Robin asked empathetically.

"Yes Robin. I finally caught his scent. That's why we still haven't found Bounce Back. Because I have his scent." He lashed out. The sight of Robin's hurt face brought him out of the near hysteria. "No. I can't get his scent. I know he's been here, I can feel it. But I just can't catch his scent!"

A sudden spark ignited within Robin. Curiosity. When he had been with them, Beast Boy had always talked about scents. Nothing major, just a mutter here or there. He wondered why if in human form Beast Boy could detect _their_ scent, he couldn't find Bounce Back's as a blood hound.

"Maybe he covered any trace of his scent?" Robin offered.

"No. It's because of his powers. He's copying their aura, so he copies their scent. But he can't copy it completely. If I could just get that trace." Beast Boy sat on the ground, holding his head in his hands.

"Trace... What does he smell like any ways?" Robin couldn't help but wonder.

"Well... His scent rarely stays the same for any period of time. You know, since he can copy other's auras. But... he has this trace smell of... Butter creme frosting." Beast Boy explained seeing Robin sit at his side.

"Butter creme?" Robin said amused.

"Yeah. If there was any one who would ever smell like Butter creme frosting, it's Bounce Back. It reminds me of some onebaking a cake. You know full of life, caring, comfort. You know even though he doesn't show it... Bounce Back... he... he cares a lot more than he lets on." Beast Boy sighed.

"Oh." Robin wasn't too thrilled at the detailed description of Bounce Back. Was that why Bounce Back couldn't stand him? Because he felt he was protecting his family from Robin? "Well... what about me. What's my scent like?" Robin asked forcing a grin.

"You... you smell like... nothing." Beast Boy responded after a thoughtful pause.

"Nothing? I don't have a scent?" Robin was confused.

"No! You definitely have a scent. A very distinctive one at that." Beast Boy laughed. "You just smell like nothing."

Nothing? Nothing. Huh. Robin was crestfallen. Was he so distant... was he so uncaring... so selfish... was he such a bad person that he smelled (distinctively so) like nothing? Robin couldn't help but feel that he never deserved Beast Boy. As a teammate. As a friend. As a-

"Oh! Hey! Robin! No you took it the wrong way!" Beast Boy consoled. "It's nothing like... like when you walk into an empty room for the first time... or, or when you look a blank piece of paper. It's nothing, blank. But that's how you would want it, because nothing is so full of possibilities."(2) Beast Boy said smiling.

Robin wasn't sure why, but Beast Boy's words gave him a strange feeling inside. Like you just drank a hot cup of Cocoa after playing all afternoon in the snow, yet that gigantic gulp you took didn't burn on the way down. He smiled to himself. Bounce Back may be warmth, But_ he_ was possibility...

He'd figure out why he cared what he was in comparison to Bounce Back later.

Beast Boy sniffed the air suddenly. His heightened human sense of smell detected something. It was so trace that he couldn't tell what it was. Shifting into a blood hound he took in the scent. His eyes widened.

"Beast Boy what is it?"

Beast Boy didn't respond, he just grabbed his communicator and called the rest of the team.

"I got his scent. He's headed towards the tower."

* * *

Nearing the tower Robin caught sight of Bounce Back. His manic grin was replaced by glaring smirk. His eyes with a glint that struck not fear, but grief in Robins heart. The boy's face was not crazed, or angry. It was evil. It was unmistakable, incurable evil. A feeling of desperation flooded his heart. Had they really lost the bold (if brazen) youth. 

"Well, well, well. Took ya long enough to find me. To think I was trying to get caught." He laughed. His arms were crossed over his chest. A pair of silver cuffs on his wrists.

"Bounce Back! What do you want?" Robin yelled stepping forward.

"Nothing that regards you." He glared. He paused for a second. "Hmm, it seems the rest of the teams are here too. So delightful." As if on cue the split Titans and Avengers appeared.

"Bounce, where'd you get those cuffs." Beast Boy asked ignoring the newly arrived team members.

"Oh this?" He said lifting his wrists. "Puzzle Master made them for me. They're a little bit of him. Just enough to make me ruthless enough to beat you _boss_." The smile reminiscent of Puzzle Master returned.

"What do you mean?" Raven's tone dark as always.

Bounce Back's eyes grazed on her. He smiled, and locked eyes with Hydro. With a snap of his fingers Raven, Siren, and Starfire (both who had been on either side of her) were surrounded by water. The three girls startled attempted to escape, but they felt the water harden around them. In a few seconds they were encased in ice.

"Bounce Back, I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this!" Hydro growled charging Bounce Back.

Bounce Back side stepped the boy who turned and shot a stream of water. Bounce Back closed his eyes. When they opened so did his mouth and Hydro's water blast was deflected by a sonic boom which sped towards Hydro and knocked him into a nearby wall dazing him.

"Sorry buddy but I'm taking you down," Cyborg let out as he charged his sonic cannon. "you'll thank me for it later." He extended his arm a soft glow coming from the cannon's mouth. Just as he released it a black aura covered the mouth. "Oh no." Was all he managed to get out before the cannon discharged and retreated into Cyborg's arm it's only other escape route blocked.

A few feet away Cyborg landed unconscious.

"You really are a bastard like this you know." Hydro yelled shooting another jet of water at Bounce Back.

Bounce Back slowly raised a hand in front of him. As the water neared it split. One jet going to his right, another to his left. Both harmlessly crashing in the distance. Bounce Back's eyes glowed green, as did his hand.

The blast hit Hydro and, like Cyborg, he was knocked out.

"Who's next? You Robbie?" Bounce Back asked, bored.

"No. I am." Beast Boy said stepping in front of Robin, who protested. "That's why you came here, right? To fight me? To try and beat me."

"Almost" Bounce Back chuckled. "I'm just here to fight you." He paused his expression nonchalant. "We both know I can't beat you."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. No! He couldn't, he couldn't be planning to fight him like _that_. Beast Boy was scared. Maybe he could reason with him. Maybe Puzzle Master left him with enough sanity to be reasoned with. Maybe... maybe was his only hope.

"Bounce. He's using you. Puzzle Master's using you." Beast Boy yelled. He wouldn't cry.

"I know. But it's ok... the thought of beating you... even if I'll regret it when I wake up."

"Bounce. I don't want to hurt you."

"But you will if you have to, won't you?" Bounce Back laughed.

Then began one of the scariest things Robin had ever seen.

"Aaaaaaaaa-"

Robin had fought lunatics,

"aaaaaaaa-"

psychopaths,

"aaaaaaa-"

super-villains,

"aaaaa-ah!"

cold blooded murderers.

"Aaaar-"

He'd seen horror movies that seemed to be too realistic for comfort.

"rgh! Ah-ah-ah-"

But never had he seen anything like this. Never had he seen someone so desperate to hurt, not _even_ to win, but _just_ to hurt! ... that they'd destroy themselves.

"ah-ai. Ah, ah, ah, ah." The last few were whimpers.

Bounce Back crouched on the ground panting. His skin was full of cuts. Some shallow, others... Blood colored his skin. Beneath his eyes appeared what seemed to be tears. Below the tears was something strange. A sort of half muzzle. Somewhere in-between a normal human nose and mouth, and a bestial muzzle. His teeth no longer those of young man, but those of an animal. His arms no longer slim but muscular and long. His hands no longer hands, but paws ending in claws. He was taller, his shape changed. His shape no longer that of a human... but more along the lines of a bear.

The scent of his own blood swirled in his nostrils. His newly heightened sense of smell could feel the coppery tickle. It enraged him, made him wild. It made him want to kill, to taste the blood. It made him charge the green boy.

Beast Boy turned into a squirrel quickly dodging the blow.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Robin follow suit and leap out of the way..

The bear-like creature saw the green squirrel and ran after it. Tripping over it's clumsily built feet, but managing to keep on them. It slashed as it ran, hoping to score a hit on the rapidly moving target. Finally backing it into a corner he poised to strike.

_CRRRRAAAACK_

A metal staff connected with Bounce Back's jaw. While Robin's ear's weren't sensitive enough to hear the sound, Beast Boy clearly heard it in his squirrel form. Bounce Back's jaw had broken. If not shattered.

Bounce Back made a guttural sound, slowly turning to Robin.

Robin was caught off guard (not to mention was extremely disgusted) when Bounce Back spit blood directly in his eyes. Wiping his eyes anxiously, Robin forgot about the bear boy growling ferociously at him.

That was, until he felt a sharp set of claws rake his chest.

"Robin!" Beast Boy called.

He had to fight.

The monster on top of him was slashing away in bloodlust. Robin watched in horror as the monster attempted to maul him. He tried to push him off, but found that it was just too heavy.

Beast Boy looked on.

He had to fight.

The monster raised his head and beared it's fangs. Robin was afraid. He was, possibly for the first time in his life, afraid he might die. The monster lunged for the boy's neck.

Beast Boy would fight.

Bounce Back was surprised when a large gorilla grabbed him and pushed him aside. The gorilla shifted into a boy and turned his gaze to the bloodied boy on the ground.

"You ok?"

"Mostly."

"Good. Stay there and stay out of the fight." Beast Boy commanded, his eyes glazed, prepared for what he would have to do.

A piercing... shriek filled the air. No it wasn't a shriek, they weren't even sure what the sound was called. It was a sound of a creature in pain. A creature incapable of forming words, with no way to express it's pain except its tortured call.

Both Robin and Beast Boy looked away. They couldn't bear to watch it. This was their friend. He was just an unwitting pawn. He deserved averted eyes in these moments of pain.

"Come, fight." The word's nearly unintelligible in the creature's coarse growl. This time Bounce Back had tried to transform into a gorilla and once again was only able to partially transform.

Walking towards Beast Boy he swung an arm wildly, thrashing it, while the other hung limply at his side. Most likely broken. Bounce Back couldn't handle this. His body kept disintegrating with every transformation. He had to take him out.

But how! In it's transformed stage his body was so fragile. A punch could break, possibly shatter one of his bones. Dammit! Puzzle Master had thought this out so well. There wasn't a way he could take out Bounce Back with out further injuring him. There was a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach, but he pushed it down. For Bounce Back's sake.

Beast Boy turned into an ankylosaur , the gorilla's blows falling harmlessly against his plated back. So he thought until he heard a pained scream. Bounce Back had broken his hand. There was no way to continue this fight with out Bounce Back getting more and more injured. The sooner they finished this, the better.

"Change back." A green skinned, and haired boy ordered. The creature merely looked at him amused. "I won't fight you until you change back!" He yelled, cursing his cracking voice. He had to be strong.

Bounce Back locked eyes with him. And Bounce Back smiled. He knew, he knew that no matter if later he regretted it, he had won now. He had beat the Guardians. He had beat Beast Boy. And it had been so sweet.

This time when he transformed he didn't control him self. Anguished sobs filled all ears. Cries of a creature broken, possibly beyond repair. Robin covered his ears and shut his eyes. The cry clawed at his soul, letting him know. He failed. He couldn't protect his friend. Robin couldn't imagine how Beast Boy felt. Daring to look, he saw the short green boy looking ahead, his eyes cold and distant. Eyes of a resigned soul.

How he hoped he would never have to confront anyone like Puzzle Master.

Teary brown eyes looked up from a battered face. Blood stained his scent. His own blood. And all Beast Boy did was stare. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way. For Bounce Back's sake he had to do this. Hopefully his body could stand it.

A green yeti landed a punch on the side of Bounce Back's head.

As darkness embraced Bounce Back, he smiled. For he had won.

Beast Boy looked to the ground. There lay Bounce Back. Battered, bruised, hurt. But alive. He looked at the silver cuffs on the boy's wrists. He couldn't remove them, his presence would hurt Bounce Back if he wasn't wearing cuffs.

"Take of his cuffs." He ordered Robin. Then he left. He ran. Because he couldn't take the scene. It was twisted, wrong.

It was sick...

and though he shouldn't, Beast Boy cried

* * *

(1) Note, he can copy thought _patterns_, he can't read minds. It's a bit complicated to explain. But don't worry you will get an in-depth explanation of his powers later on. Of everyone's powers for that matter. 

(2) Yes Beast Boy has spent a lot of previous time thinking about that. Mostly wondering why someone so horrible(which he eventually got over) could have "such a...scent..."

A/N: This has to be my favorite chapter so far. Mostly because of the fight. It basically instills fear of a villian that isn't even there. And yes puzzle master is crazy. He creeps me out with his constant smiling. Emotional warfare is so... bad. Let's see. Yes, when Bounce Back wakes up he will remember everything. While yes, they need to thaw out the girls, It's necessary to get the cuffs off of Bounce Back. Because if he wakes up with the evil cuffs still on. Well Beast Boy couldn't take another fight. After Beast Boy finishes pulling himself together hell' get the cuffs to Robin (Keeping his distance from Bounce Back) and then they'll work on getting the ladies free. Poor all of them. Well mostly Beast Boy, Bounce, and Robin. Everyone else was out cold, so.


	8. Anger

Of a Beast and Men

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Trust me on that one. I do however own Bounce Back, Siren, and Hydro.

Chapter 8: Anger

* * *

The tower was silent. It had been for too long. A mild depression had set in with no one to lighten it For of the only people who could, one was unconscious and the other...

Well Robin was on his way to visit the other one.

His steel toed boots clanged loudly down the hall announcing his presence to the entire fourth floor. Robin shivered. Medical Bays always gave him the chills. They smelled so clean, and sterile, smelled inhuman. In his hands was a tray full of food. He was taking it to Beast Boy.

It had been three days. Three days since Beast Boy fought Bounce Back. Bounce Back had been...He's been unconscious for three days. Raven had been able to heal him mostly. She had prepared them for this. Had told them he wouldn't be up for a while. Five days, maybe even more. And even then, when he woke up he would be sore. He'd be in no condition to fight.

He wasn't worried about Bounce Back though. The boy gave him this feeling. Like he'd... well, bounce back from anything. He was worried about Beast Boy. The boy hadn't taken it well. Who could blame him really. Beast Boy had taken out, who seemed to be his best friend. Beast Boy had been in a bad place for the past three days.

"Beast Boy." Robin asked, standing in the doorway of the viewing room. Beast Boy, standing at the window, payed no attention to him.

"I, I brought you some food." Robin offered.

"I'm not hungry." Beast Boy's voice was soft, yet intense.

"Beast Boy, you can't just stop eating." Robin insisted.

"I'm not hungry." He emphasized still looking at the still form on the bed of the sick room.

"Beast-"

"I said I'm not hungry!" Beast Boy yelled, and Robin was met face to face with a large green rhino.

Startled Robin let the tray fall. It clattered on to the floor, food spilling everywhere, as he backed away startled. As he turned to leave, he saw Beast Boy turn back to the viewing window, shifting back.

He swore he saw tears on Beast Boy's face.

"Beast Boy..." Robin spoke softly, looking to the floor, standing in the doorway. "He wouldn't blame you."

"That doesn't mean it's not my fault." Beast Boys voice was soft, tender, hurt.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by flashing red lights and wailing sirens. This couldn't be good. He looked at Beast Boy who stared at the boy lying in the bed, in what seemed to be a peaceful sleep. Robin turned and ran, not to be the hero, but away, away from the broken boy who made his heart hurt.

* * *

The young boy in the bed shifted in his sleep. The bed was really uncomfortable. And he felt really stiff. Like he had slept in the same position all night. Shifting and turning he unconsciously wrapped the sheets around his body, enveloping himself in an almost-cocoon. With an annoyed groan Bounce Back woke up.

He felt sore. Really sore. Especially his jaw. What in the world had- Oh yeah. Now he remembered.

Bounce Back slid off the bed, and much to his dismay he landed crumpled on the floor. Nice, his legs had buckled. But under his weight or because of the sheets that had apparently been tied to his legs? Bounce Back managed to untangle himself from the sheets, or at least enough to walk.

Tugging at the sheet, Bounce Back gingerly walked to the door, which, with a crisp 'whoosh', slid open. Bounce Back was met with a flashing red light, and the soft, persistent whine of the after alarm. Bounce Back growled. If that was Puzzle Master, oh Bounce Back would make sure he regretted it ten times over.

A soft breathing sound caught his attention. Sitting on the ground, under the window, was a sleeping Beast Boy. Bounce Back looked at him confused. Had he been there, waiting for him? Bounce Back walked over to the green boy. Crouching he looked at the boys face. He softly ran his thumb over the boys cheek. It was stained with tear marks.

Puzzle Master was truly sick. He went through all that trouble, just to break Beast Boy. Not to kill him, not to off Bounce Back. But just to break the boy. Bounce Back shuddered, he had been Puzzle Master. He still remembered it. It was a scary memory, being a cold blooded killer. Being a psychopath, one who cares not what happens to him, as long as his ends are achieved.

Bounce Back stood and with a hard tug he disentangled the sheet. Grabbing the ends of the sheet he snapped it. The ripple went through the sheet causing it to spread and untangle, and it billowed down gently. Crouching again he draped the sheet over Beast Boy.

He would make Puzzle Master regret this a hundred times over.

Bounce Back took the elevator to the second floor. Walking to the alarm system he turned it off, the blaring red light and constant shrill alarm stopped. Bounce Back looked at a giant screen in the center of the room. There was a large portrait of Puzzle Master. The psychotic grin sent shivers down his back. Clacking away at the keyboards below the screen, the image shifted. Now it was a map pinpointing the location of the attack.

Industrial district. Specifically the warehouses.

Bounce Back thought for a second. He couldn't walk there, It'd take too long. He didn't have anyone's powers to copy, and Siren most likely would have taken the Shadow Zoomer. There was no way he could get there, he'd have to wait until they got back. Dammit.

Unless...

Bounce Back slammed open the door to the garage. Yes! Score, he had wheels.

Bounce Back walked to a control panel and pressed a button. A loud shudder filled the room. Creaking, the garage door opened. Bounce Back smiled.

He adjusted the helmet, started the bike, and with a loud screech he rode into the night.

* * *

A loud screeching sound woke Beast Boy up with a jump.

"What? Geez." He muttered drowsily.

Beast Boy closed his eyes again, leaning against the wall. Hmmm, he was nice and warm. The blanket was really comfortable. He snuggled into it.

Beast Boys eyes snapped open.

The sheet? What was the-? Who- Beast Boy stood and looked into the sick room. Was he dreaming, was he-.

"Bounce Back!" He yelled seeing he was not lying in the bed. "Ok BB calm down. Maybe he just woke up and got bored and went some where else. Yeah, that's it. He just went some where else in the tower." Beast Boy rationalized.

He ran to the kitchen. Bounce Back had been out for 3 days. He was probably starving. So maybe he went to the kitchen. But Bounce Back wasn't there. Well he was probably really bored so he was watching TV. But Bounce Back wasn't in the living room either. Maybe he was in his room changing. Yeah that had to be it. He was in his room. He had to be.

But he wasn't.

"Bounce... where are you?" Beast Boy thought sadly. He paced the tower not wanting to check the last place.

Siren and Hydro had gone on the Shadow Zoomer. Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Robin had taken the T-car, leaving the R-cycle in the garage. But Bounce Back wouldn't take the R-cycle. Beast Boy just knew he wouldn't. So of course he wouldn't have to check. Nope, he wouldn't have to check.

* * *

There was a loud crash. Groaning Robin stood from the broken planks of wood that had once been crates.

"This guy's a lunatic!" He spoke, a certain waiver in his voice.

"Uh, you think!" Siren yelled back irritated.

They had no idea exactly _what_ Puzzle Master was doing. They did, however, know that they were going to take him down. And hard.

Which, really, much easier said than done.

Robin had noticed. This guy, he truly didn't care for his own well being. He would fight them head on, his only defense a strong offense, which really wasn't much of a defense. Though, it was one hell of an offense. He had never fought someone like this. Someone with no regards to their own well being. Only wanting to hurt, not to win.

Robin cringed.

Sadly he had. And because of this perpetually smiling bastard, two... friends? Were out of commission. This thought sent a fire through his spine. He gripped his staff again, new determination in his eyes. He would make the deranged villain pay.

Robin almost leapt when he heard the unexpected screeching sound. Robin felt some emotion in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure if he was glad to see Bounce Back fine, or anger that the boy had stolen his bike. Bounce Back leapt off the bike, smoothly landing on his feet. The bike skidded, toppling over and rushing on it's side to Puzzle Master. Puzzle Master merely jumped over the bike, which crashed into a wall, with a none too reassuring crunching sound.

Robin was leaning towards anger.

"Nice try my young friend. But I fear you missed." Smile.

Bounce Back growled and ran for Puzzle Master. He threw punches, grunting all the while. But Puzzle Master just dodged each one with an amazing ease. He kicked, punched, even attempted a head butt. Yet Puzzle Master dodged and blocked as if he were fighting a mere child. All along with that deranged smile on his face.

"Truly boy, do you really expect to win like that?" He thrust his hand into Bounce Back's chest and sent the boy across the room.

Bounce Back glared at him. Sending silent threats through his eyes.

"Might you be upping the ante?" Smile.

Bounce Back raised his left hand. The teens in the back heard a soft click. It was followed by loud clattering as one of Bounce Back's cuffs landed on the ground.

"Hmm, this just got more interesting."

Slowly Puzzle Master shifted his position. He turned back facing Bounce Back, his stance widened. He turned his torso to face the boy. His arms raised, straight in front of his chest, hands balled into fists.

Slowly, eerily Bounce Back copied Puzzle Master's movement, ending in the same position as Puzzle Master. Both stood still and stared.

Time ticked by slowly, the two staring at each other, searching and scanning.

Robin stepped forward, he had no idea what was going on, and it was driving him insane. To his dismay he was met with and arm that held him back.

Hydro shook his head.

"No, watch." His voice soft, yet intense.

Unexpectedly the two jumped into action. Bounce Back rushed Puzzle Master and was met with a barrage of punches. They watched in amazement, Bounce Back seemed to almost know where the punches would land. Once in close enough Bounce Back tried a punch, but just like Puzzle Master's punches, his were blocked.

"Mirror, mirror, standing strong. Who's the greatest fighter of all?"Puzzle Master sang. A hand shot out and hit Bounce Back square on the chest, sending him flying. "I am."

Bounce Back stood and growled. He eyed Puzzle Master carefully. He hadn't sensed that one, but he wouldn't be so sloppy again. Hmm, Puzzle Master wouldn't let him get close again. He felt his own hand move to his side. His eyes instinctively focused on Puzzle Master's hand. They were fingering a small pouch on his side. So that's what he was planning.

The hand reached into the pocket and seconds later several small daggers whizzed through the air. But Bounce Back had seen that coming. He stood still knowing what he had to do. Because there was only one way to get out of this unharmed.

A metal point glistened an inch from his eyes. In the background he heard the vague thunk of metal imbedding in wood. Soon the sound was heard again as Bounce Back threw the one dagger aside. He was gonna wipe that smile off his face if it was the last thing he did.

Bounce Back ran forward, catching Robin off guard when he grabbed the Bo staff out of his hands.

"Hey, what?" Robin nearly yelped from surprise. "Hopefully he won't break that too." He muttered to himself.

Puzzle Master reached into the pouch again and threw several more daggers at Bounce Back. Bounce Back with newfound expertise twirled the staff knocking the daggers out of the air. Puzzle Master raised his arm to throw more-

The daggers fell from Puzzle Master's hand to the ground.

He looked at Bounce Back standing a few feet away. A smile printed on his face. If Puzzle Master would have ever stopped grinning he would have at this moment. Bounce Back had managed to bypass his defenses and knock the air out of him with a good thrust from the Bo staff. An evil glint passed through Bounce Back's eyes.

Bounce Back thrust the staff up smacking the villain on the chin. Turning he flipped the staff landing a blow on Puzzle Master's head. Pivoting he turned the staff and landed another blow on the side of Puzzle Master's head, throwing the man off balance. With a final grunt of rage Bounce Back swept the man's feet out from under him, watching as he tumbled to the ground.

"Good... job, my dear boy." Puzzle Master sputtered from the ground. "Now, are you going to let me... get away with controlling you, like that? Are you going to let me... get away... with using you?"

Bounce Back averted his eyes. He would not listen to him.

"Are you going to let me... get away with hurting... your friends? You know... if you do, I'll just come right back... and do it again. Come on, I know you want to. I saw it in your eyes. You want to wipe the smile off my face.

I'm still smiling."

Bounce Back growled again, as he had done so many times this day. This one was different. It was a chocked roar. A primal beast emerging from his throat. He raised the staff high in the air.

"Is this really what you want to do?" A soft voice mocked him. Bounce Back stopped. "Come on Bounce, really, I thought you were smarter than that." Beast Boy taunted. "You say you hate not being in control. But look at yourself now. It seems to me that you love it." He accused. "You lost control to your emotions, really I expected better. Tell me, who's winning here. Him, or you?"

Bounce Back's shoulder's relaxed. Slowly he brought the staff down.

His eyes widened. He raised the staff and slammed it down.

It hit empty ground.

"And here I thought I'd gotten rid of your sanity. Next time I think I'll just have to try harder." Then he vanished.

Bounce Back frowned, then let it go. Maybe another time.

Slowly he walked up to Beast Boy looking him in the eyes, a soft gaze and a smile to accompany it. Beast Boy returned the smile, which soon turned into a grin. Bounce Back reached out and pulled Beast Boy into a bone crushing hug.

"You're welcome, you're welcome. Now if you don't mind I need to breathe."

Bounce Back pulled away a red blush tinging his cheeks.

He paused. Slowly he turned to Robin. His face red. Even if he hated the boy so much, still, maybe he had gone a bit over board with the bike. He gestured to himself and then into the back of the warehouse.

"It's ok, don't worry about the R-cycle. I can fix it."

Bounce Back smiled. Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on Robin. In spite of everything he was a nice guy. He was trying to befriend him, and lord knows Bounce Back had been anything but friendly.

"I have a question though. Why have you been so quiet."

Bounce Back cringed. Stupid moron.

"Ou oke i aw." He tried.

"What?"

"Ouu, Oke, Ii, Aw!" He tried again, his temper flaring.

"Bounce Back, you're mumbling. I can't understand you."

"I said, you broke my jaw, you insufferable moron!" Bounce Backs eyes widened, filling with tears.

Bounce Back crumpled into a heap on the floor, his eyes wide, and hands over his mouth. With a big gasp he flopped onto his back, rolling side to side, tears streaming out of his eyes, a strangled cry caught in his throat.

"Oh." Was all the red faced, raven haired boy could muster.

He was met with glares all around.

* * *

A/N: Come on people review! And a couple more BB/Rob stories would be nice too. Ok, on to the real Author's notes.

At the moment I'm not sure who I feel worse for. Bounce Back, or Robin. Poor Robin he really didn't realize the Bounce Back's jaw was still sore from when he broke it three days ago. And wow, Bounce Back was angsty this chapter. It was kinda hard to write because Bounce wasn't allowed to say anything until the end.

Hmm, I'm not excessively fond of the fight scenes. Well haven't been with them lately. I'm not much of an action writer, more of a get in your mind kinda writer. _shrug_ What ever.

Beast Boy was sad at the beginning. And Robin was worried. (And if he wasn't so worried, he'd be mildly jealous too.) I thought it was cute. And then Beast Boy scared the living daylights out of Robin. Which I thought was kinda funny, but sad at the same time.

And yes, Beast Boy knows Bounce Back well. Well, they all know each other very well. BB just knows how to push Bounce's Buttons.

BTW I'm sorry I'm one day late. RL has been getting in the way a bit. Though don't worry I have a pretty big buffer. So I'll always try to get it posted on the weekend.

Next Chapter (Which sorry about forgetting about last week): Well The title of next chapter is Night-off. 'Nuff said. Oh, wait, no! AND Beast Boy has no fashion sense.


	9. Night Off

Of a Beast and Men

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Trust me on that one. I do however own Bounce Back, Siren, and Hydro.

Chapter 9: Night Off

* * *

Robin sat with the rest of the Titans, and the Shadow Guardians. Well most of them. Bounce Back had disappeared sometime in the afternoon with out even a word. Which Robin was glad for. After Robin accidentally made Bounce Back cry... well, let's just say that how Bounce Back treated him before was a walk in the park compared to how he treated him now.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and Robin!" Robin sighed. "Jose is in the house!"

Robin was confused. He turned and became more so.

There was Bounce Back wearing a white tank top covered by a long sleeved fishnet shirt. He was wearing ripped jeans that hung low on his waist. Though that wasn't what took Robin aback, what did was how he looked. He exuded this confidence that reminded him of a model. The posture, the attitude, the smug "I'm so better than you" expression.

"Bounce Back what are you doing?" Robin asked baffled.

"Jose." He corrected.

"What?"

"Jose. I'm out of costume so call me by my name." He repeated annoyed.

"Fine. _Jose_, what are you doing?" Robin asked irked.

"I'm going out. I mean in the past week I've gone evil, almost died, went back to good, and almost went insane. I think I deserve a night off." He spoke rather as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Taking the night off?" Robin spoke incredulous. "You can't take the night off! There's a psychotic maniac on the loose!"

"Awww," Bounce Back cooed. "Isn't that cute. Little Robbie-poo thinks he has some semblance of control over me." He laughed. Suddenly his demeanor changed from mocking to aggressive. "Ok, if I can choose not to listen to Beast Boy(1), what makes you think I'll listen to you?"

Robin's temper flared. He wanted to put the kid back in his place. But he did have a point. Robin wasn't his leader. What could he do?

"Beast Boy, aren't you going to say something?!" Robin growled refusing to back down from the staring contest.

"Yeah. Jose," Beast Boy paused. "Where we going?" Robin whipped around. Apparently Beast Boy, Siren, and Hydro had run off and changed into street clothes, eager to join Bounce Back in his night on the town.

Robin smacked his forehead.

"That's not what I-"

"I'm going out. _You_" He pointed to Beast Boy, "aren't coming with me, not when you look like that." He said pointing to Beast Boy's outfit.

Looking at it, Robin tried not to snicker. Beast Boy was wearing a purple wide brimmed hat, that was rather fuzzy and dark shades. Along with it was a long sleeved shirt, dark red, jeans, and bright pink shoes.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Beast Boy yelped indignantly.

"I think it'd be easier to say what isn't" Hydro laughed.

Beast Boy glared at the blonde. He was dressed in black leather. Much too tight leather if you asked him. Leather pants, black shirt, leather jacket, he was sure leather boots too.

Hmm... poor cows.

"Which is to say: nothing." Jose muttered unimpressed. "Really, you look like a color blind pimp. Come on, I'll help you find something decent." He muttered resigned.

Passing by Siren he looked her over. She was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a slack, gray hoodie Jose sighed.

"Really Ally, would it kill you to dress a bit more feminine?"

"No, but if I shove my fist in your face hard enough, it might kill _you_." The redhead's voice too sweet.

"Heh, you look perfect. Uh, why don't you two just meet us outside?" Jose chuckled nervously, he and Beast Boy disappearing into the latter's room.

"Ok, come on Lee." Ally said pulling the blonde along with her.

Robin sighed smacking his forehead. How were they supposed to keep on top of things, if when things got hard they took a break. No, he couldn't let them go-

"Robin?" He heard Starfire's voice speak sweetly.

"Yeah?" He asked turning around. There in front of him were a very excited Starfire and Cyborg.

"Well, we were wondering if we might partake in the ritual of the 'night off'?"

"No Star, we can't. We're leaving tomorrow, we need to get ready." Robin answered annoyed.

"Come on man! We can pack when we get back, and it's not like we have to leave first thing in the morning. Besides, it's our last night with BB 'till he visits. Let's go of with a bang!" Cyborg pleaded.

"No, we've been gone for too long guys, we need to get back to Jump city as soon as we can. Besides I'm sure Beast Boy will understand." Robin kept on.

"Well Robin, you _are_ right. But still are you sure we may not go out with Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

Robin sighed, why did they have to be so insistent? He was about to speak when an indignant screech interrupted them.

"I am not wearing that! I told you no leather! It's bad enough I have to smell it on Hydro!"

"Gar it's not leather you color blind slob! It's pleather, as in plastic leather, as in it's plastic that looks like leather. Now put it on, we're going to be late!"

Gar grumbled and after a few seconds a wooshing sound was heard, signaling the boys had left the room.

"Jose, I look ridiculous in this! It's way too tight!" Gar whined.

"You look great Gar. And speak no such words! There's no such thing as too tight. Besides it's no tighter than your costume." Jose explained.

Robin turned around annoyed. He didn't have time for this. He however was caught off guard by Gar's outfit. It was a brown tee, and black pleather pants, with black boots. Nothing special really, but nice enough to go out. He disagreed with Jose however, Robin thought, not daring to look at Beast Boy any where but his eyes.

That was definitely tighter than Beast Boy's costume.

"Fine we can go out." Robin said absent mindedly, trailing after Jose and Gar.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg hollered dashing out of the room with a squealing Starfire on his trail.

"Have fun." A sarcastic voice called after them. "I'm staying here and reading my-oof!" Raven didn't get a chance to finish the thought as an overjoyed Starfire returned and dragged her off.

* * *

Robin looked around at the scene. Bounce Ba- err, Jose was talking to Beast- Gar, over by some couches, both laughing loudly. Lee was over by the Bar area, soda in hand, surrounded by a throng of blushing girls hanging on to his every word. Cyborg was nearby stuffing his face full of one type of food or another. Starfire was trying to get Raven to dance, and thanks to her Tamaranian strength had succeeded to get the other girl on the dance floor. In a more somber section of the club sat ...Ally at a table, soda in her hand.

"Ally, hey." He said as he sat at the table.

"Oh, hi. You can call me Siren if you want. Don't pay any attention to Jose, he's being a jerk." Siren said with a smile.

"Thanks." Robin said with a relieved sigh. "I... I wanted to apologize. For what I said about Bounce Back." Robin spoke softly.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You didn't know any better. Though, next time, try to find out what's going on before you make a decision. It'll spare you a lot of grief." Siren spoke her tone serious.

"Tell me about it." Robin scoffed bitterly, the look Beast Boy had given him after he punched the green boy, fresh in his mind.

"And while we're apologizing, I'm sorry for punching you."

"He hates me doesn't he?" Robin said motioning to Bounce Back.

"No, of course he... yeah, he does." Siren said with a sympathetic smile. "But if I were you, I wouldn't take it personally."

Robin quirked an eyebrow.

"Ok, no, I know it's hard to imagine it not being personal... but... He doesn't hate _you_ he just hates that you could take our leader away." Siren elaborated.

"But I'm not going to take him away." Robin said aggravated.

"We know that. Now." The last part a whisper. "But I guess that Bounce can sense a bond between you two. And it puts him on edge"

Robin's gaze drifted over to the pair. Bounce Back was seated attentively watching Beast Boy who was making grand gestures and impressive faces. He animatedly walked back and forth telling his story. When he got to the end Bounce Back laughed. A real hearty laugh, not the fake pity laugh's they'd give Beast Boy sometimes. How could Robin compete with that. Not so much that he found Beast Boy's jokes funny, but what it meant. He got Beast Boy, understood him. Something Robin in the two years they'd been on the team hadn't been able to do.

"You like him don't you?" Siren spoke startling him.

"Bounce Back!?" Robin said horrified. "God no!"

Siren sighed. Men. They could be so dense.

"I know you don't like Bounce Back you spiky-haired thick-headed twit. Beast Boy, you like him don't you?" Siren corrected exasperated.

"Beast Boy, of course I don-" Robin paused. He wanted to say he didn't like him. But he couldn't. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't. "I... I don't know." Robin realized.

Siren rolled her eyes. Really, what was wrong with men and feelings. God forbid they actually think about them before it's absolutely necessary. She looked up to the direction of Beast Boy and Bounce Back. Bounce Back stood, said something to Beast Boy who just nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Bounce Back then walked away.

Siren got an Idea.

"Ask him to dance!" She said excited.

"What, but, no, I, err... what if he doesn't want to." Robin asked face flustered.

"Please, If Bounce can get Hydro to dance(2), then getting BB to dance will be a peace of cake." Siren chuckled pushing Robin in the direction of Beast Boy.

"I hate you so much." Robin muttered to himself.

* * *

"So how are you miss brood-a-lot." Jose said as he sat next to a freshly escaped Raven.

"If you try to get me to dance, I'll rip off your legs." She threatened looking mildly worried.

"Now, now. No need to be aggressive. I just wanted to talk to you."

Raven looked at him skeptically for a few moments.

"Nice try, but I think my cuffs block your powers." He said with a chuckle. Raven rolled her eyes. "So, why you here all by yourself?"

"I like to be alone sometimes." Raven said simply.

"Oh." Jose's understanding tone caught Raven off guard. The air was quiet for a few minutes when Jose spoke up. "Sometimes I feel like being alone too. I mean... I understand that sometimes you just need to be alone. Some people don't get it. They just think you're anit-social.." Jose offered.

"Oh?" Raven wasn't sure what this kid was up to.

"Well... I didn't always know I had powers." He explained. "No one knew at all; and living without these cuffs... well it was a nightmare." Jose spoke softly. "I understand it because... for 16 and a half years... that was the only time I could be myself. I don't know if that's why you want to be alone too, so you can be your self, but..." Jose trailed off. He shrugged.

"You're a weird kid." Raven said amused. "One minute you're happy, the next you're angry, and then you're like this. I don't get you at all."

"It's ok, I barely get myself." He said with a chuckle. "I've only been me for a year or so."

Raven rolled her eyes. His perkiness was mildly sickening.

"Soo... mind telling me why you hate Robin so much?" Raven asked seemingly out of the blue.

"Err..." Jose faltered. He blushed a crimson red. "Well... I don't hate him. I just... I don't trust him."

"Really, it seems like you hate him to me."

Jose growled.

"He almost killed Gar! And now he's this close to dragging him back! Gar's strong, I know it! But... what if the next time he hurts Gar... well, what if Gar breaks, and I won't be there to pick up the pieces." Jose was getting worked up. "Besides, he's our leader, I can't let the Boss go." His voice soft, a slight attachment seeping through.

"Sounds to me like you're jealous." Raven said calmly taking a sip of her water.

Jose blushed. "Jealous that I don't have a crazy lunatic after me? Nah, I'm good." He managed to get out after a second.

"No, jealous that you don't have a pointy eared, green shape shifter after you."

"Fine, so I am. Can you blame me?" Jose yelled exasperated.

"No, I guess I can't..."

"But."

"Robin likes him."

"I know." He growled.

"He likes Robin."

Jose paused for a second, the face of anger dissipating and replaced by a downcast one. Softly he spoke, the whispers barely escaping his lips.

"I know." He stood up and looked Raven straight in the eyes. "But you know what they say, anything worth having is worth fighting for." He said with an oddly upbeat smile and walked off.

Raven sighed. The poor kid was setting himself up for heart break From what she could tell Beast Boy didn't even realize Bounce Back liked him. And boy was this kid stubborn. Nothing short of his death would stop him from going after the green boy. Raven didn't need to be psychic to tell that this wasn't about to end well.

But, at least he looked like he could survive it.

* * *

"Hey dude, what's up!" Gar said startling Robin.

"Ah... well, the roof?" He said blushing. Damn it! Gar always seemed to catch him off guard.

"Dude, even I think that was weak." He said smiling.

Robin chuckled and shifted nervously. Why was he all nervous all of a sudden. Was it because he really liked Gar? Robin shrugged it off. Nah, he didn't like Gar... Then why was he going to dance with him? Because Siren had said so. They were just friends... Then why was he so flustered, Robin was never flustered. He was just...-

"Helloooo." Gar called, waving his hand in front of Robin's face. "Anyone home?"

"Oh, sorry." Robin said with a sheepish smile. "I just... got lost in thought."

"Dude, you should think so much! One day you're gonna get lost in there," Gar tapped Robin's head. "and not going to find a way out." Gar joked. "You should stop thinking so much. Just... do." He offered with a smile.

Robin smirked. Gar was right. Less thinking more doing.

"Dance with me." He said pulling Gar by the hand to the dance floor.

Gar stammered, and made a few protesting sounds, but didn't outright say no. Finally on the dance floor Gar became even more bewildered when the song transitioned to a slow song. But he still didn't say no. Softly a pair of hands wrapped themselves around Gar's waist. Reaching up he put his own around Robin's neck. It felt nice moving back and forth with the music.

He felt warm... and that safe feeling you get, when you can tell someone would protect you as closely as you'd protect them. A goofy grin creeping onto his lips he rested his head on Robin's chest. For once he didn't mind being short.

Robin smiled. He liked this. It felt right. And all he had to do was stop thinking and just act. Now he felt great, a sort of giant responsibility inside. Gar would protect him tooth and nail if need be, he'd have to do the same.

Robin still didn't know if he liked Gar.

But he was sure that when he started thinking again, he'd decide he did.

* * *

1 - Don't get Bounce Back wrong. 90 of the time he'll do what Beast Boy says. Mostly he was just saying this to prove a point to Robin, because, you know... he hates him. Passionately.

2 - Well Bounce was bored and, well let's just say Bounce has a way with words... especially threatening ones.

3 - I know that they're referring to each other by their first names is confusing so I'll list their names here.

Beast Boy - Gar

Bounce Back - Jose (Actually I'll put down his whole name 'cause It's funny. "Jose Omar Nardo Alberto Tomas Hector Adan Nicolas Vazques Molina" Remember to pronounce them in a Spanish accent!_ Grin_)

Siren - Ally

Hydro - Lee

4 - Hmm, I kinda want to make one thing clear just so it doesn't seem weird to you. I'm going to leave out the whole "Oh my effing god I'm gay, what will other people think of me?!" Thing. I'm also leaving out the whole "What if he's not gay and doesn't like me!" thing. I just think, hey they've known each other for 2 years + (at least the Titans) so I'd believe that to be as close as they are they'd kinda figure that stuff out by now. As for Bounce Back... well Beast Boy and he got pretty close so they talked about a lot of crap. Really I just feel that the discovery/outing and trying to figure out if they even stand a chance will just detract from the story. So either pretend everyone is outed, or it just doesn't matter (as in to the world in general.Because really, are you going to call a green kid who can turn into a T-Rex a fag?)

5 - Lastly, I wana apologize for waiting so long to post this. Originally I was going to post it last Saturday, but then was being a bitch and wouldn't let me. Then I got called in to work. Then Sunday I had work again. And I have classes every week day. so yeah. RL is a bitch. Again, because of that I didn't do a good job editing it, so sorry if it seems sloppy. I might upload it again i I get the time to edit it well and it really needs it. But hopefully it won't.

Wow this was a long author's note. XP


	10. Nightmare

Of a Beast and Men

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Trust me on that one. I do however own Bounce Back, Siren, and Hydro. Puzzle Master too.

Chapter 10: Nightmare

* * *

Robin's head was pounding. He did not feel good. Reaching around he groped for a clock, what time was it? When he couldn't find it (he couldn't find the night stand for that matter either.) he sat up. That confused him more. Why did his bed feel like a couch. 

"Sleeping beauty awakens!" An overly cheerful voice sang.

"Bounce Back, shut up." Some one scolded, though he did detect a tone of amusement in the voice. "Hey Robin, how are you feeling?" It was Beast Boy.

"Like some one spiked my drink." Robing growled. He was, as a matter of fact, on the couch.

"Nope, sorry buddy, you did that all by yourself." Bounce back laughed.

"Next time, I highly recommend not drinking anything that doesn't have a label." Beast Boy said rubbing his back.

"What did I drink?"

"Triple shock blast... concentrate." Bounce Back burst into laughter slipping to the floor in guffaws.

"It's a concentrated energy drink." Siren said as she walked over to Robin (stepping on Bounce Back, and ignoring his pained wail.). "You're supposed to mix it with water, but you just drank it straight."

"You were bouncing off the walls till what? Four in the morning?" Hydro mumbled around some sort of food.

"Four in the- where are the Titans?!" He yelled panicked.

"Well they tried to wake you up, but you were out cold, so we told them to go ahead." Beast Boy said.

"Besides, we needed the extra time to finish fixing the R-Cycle." Bounce Back said regaining his composure.

"We?"Siren asked annoyed.

"I know, what a low life! Taking credit after we worked so hard on it!" Hydro added.

Siren cleared her throat.

"Fine, Siren fixed it. Bounce Back and I just... kept her company."

"Kept me company my ass! If it weren't for you two I would have finished the thing ages ago!"

Hydro and Bounce Back glanced at each other and shared an evil laugh.

"So Robbie-poo." Bounce Back's deceptively sweet voice drawled. "Why don't you just shower, change, get ready, do what ever it is that you need to do, and then you can catch up to the Titans." He smiled.

Robin quickly translated it. Get out of here A.S.A.P.

"Yeah, I'll just go shower and then I'll be out of your hair." He said with a soft chuckle. As he walked away he heard the voices of the teens.

"Bounce Back..."

"What?! I was being civil!"

* * *

"Thanks guys." Robin said as he grabbed his things. 

"What for?" Siren asked from in front of the TV. 500 more points and she'd get the all time high!

""For letting us crash here."

"Yeah, because, you know it's common courtesy to drag someone a quarter day's drive away from their home and then force them to sleep in a tent." Beast Boy joked from the table where he sat playing cards with Hydro.

"Well, either way thanks." Robin said feeling his pockets.

"Dude, wanna play cards before you leave?" Beast Boy offered.

"I'd love to but I cant." He checked his utility belt. "Have you guys seen my communicator?"

No's all around.

"I must have dropped it." He muttered to himself. "Well I'm just going to find it and I'll be out of here." He chuckled.

Deciding he must have dropped it on his way to the bathroom he walked down the hall ways. Keeping an eye to the ground he walked through the tower, when finally a small yellow disk caught his eye. Walking over to it he picked it up.

"Stupid Robin!"

Hearing his name Robin listened closer. He was standing at the door to Bounce Back's room who seemed to be fuming.

" Why is he here!? Not now that everything's going great! Why can't he just take the hint and go to-!" He heard the boy growl. "Ugh! I can't let him take the Boss away! He'll just hurt him again! No, I have to make sure he just stays away, before he ruins everything!"

Robin growled to himself. How dare the little punk talk about him like that. Robin raised his hand to knock on the door.

"What are you doing?" Bounce Back spoke as the door swooshed open, his face somewhere between surprised and annoyed.

Robin was about to open his mouth to say something (none too pleasant either) when the familiar blaring of the alarm came.

"Come on." Bounce Back ordered, his voice none too thrilled.

Together both boys ran to the briefing room. Both were focused on what was going on instead of the insufferably aggravating boy beside them. Reaching the room they walked in finding Siren, Hydro, and Beast Boy there.

"Robin, your still here? Good." Beast Boy said. "It's Puzzle Master. He's in the middle of the plaza."

"What's he up to?"Bounce Back spoke from beside Robin.

"Not entirely sure, he seems to just... be there." Siren muttered clicking some keys under the computer.

"It's Puzzle Master, I'm sure it's nothing good." Beast Boy was annoyed."Let's go, we'll take him down this time."

Beast Boy ran out of the room shifting into a hawk and was followed by his three teammates. Bounce Back stopped at the door and turned around, face (surprise, surprise) aggravated.

"You coming, or you gonna stand there looking ugly?" He turned around and ran out of the room.

Robin vaguely wondered who would win in a fight between the both of them.

* * *

"Bounce Back, Hydro, back and forth. Siren you get in position, Robin deflect Siren, I'll take care of the rest." Beast Boy quickly ordered. 

"Deflect Siren, what-"

"You'll know what to do. Just lay low until you do it." With that Beast Boy turned into a fly a disappeared in the distance. Robin was sorely confused, but did as he was told.

"Hey jackass!" Bounce Back yelled at the grinning man. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you'd know better than to just ask." Puzzle Master spoke calmly as ever.

"No, I meant I thought you'd have enough sense to wait a while before your next butt thrashing." Bounce Back spoke in his ever so perfected mocking tone.

"I'm crazy remember." Puzzle Master dead panned.

Bounce Back really couldn't think of anything to respond to that.

Then Puzzle Master did something that caught Bounce Back completely off guard. He dodged Hydro's water blast.

"Really, I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid! You're going to have to think of a better plan than just sneaking up on me." He laughed.

"Yeah, well let's see how long you can keep it up." Puzzle Master truly hadn't expected Bounce Back to catch Hydro's water blast. But even in his surprise he still managed to dodge the return blast.

Hydro caught the blast and shot it at Puzzle Master again who dodged it again. This continued for a few moments, Puzzle Master dodging each deflection as if it were nothing.

"Really, you're going to have to try much harder than that if you wanna get me." Yawn.

"Yeah well dodge this!" Bounce Back yelled hurling the water at Puzzle Master who once again dodged it effortlessly.

"Please I can dodge that tired trick as many times as you can do it."

"He meant me." Puzzle Master whipped around to see Siren yell and was caught in her sonic blast.

Robin realized what Beast Boy had meant. Leaping out of the shadows he threw his explosives disks at the man. They exploded on contact diverting the direction of the man. Robin then noticed that the man was flying to an empty spot. No one was there! He would be free to escape if they didn't get to him quickly.

A green yeti caught the man by the nape of his neck. Quickly the teens gathered around the green giant and the deranged villain.

"Huh, I'd thought he'd be harder to take down." Hydro noted amused.

"I am." The startling face with the despicable grin shot up. Suddenly the area was blanketed in smoke.

In the confusion Puzzle Master broke from Beast Boys grasp. Quickly he began to take the teens down, one by one. Blinded and suffocated by the smoke, the teens were defenseless as Puzzle Master forced them into the fresh air with well placed hits.

The cloud of smoke gradually dissipated, leaving a scowling man in it's wake.

Coughing the teens got up.

"Is everyone fine." Siren asked.

"Yeah, but this clown isn't going to be." He unbuckled a cuff, and it clattered harshly against the ground. "I'm done playing nice guy, I took you down once, I'll do it again!" Bounce Back ran to the man.

He threw a punch, Puzzle Master blocked it. He kicked the man dodged it. He threw a hand thrust, Puzzle Master redirected it and struck Bounce Back down. Angry the teen picked himself up, and rushed the man, but the man picked him up and threw him aside.

Standing Bounce Back growled. "What did you do? Why can't I sense you?" Something else was amiss, but he couldn't quite place it. "Your face? What happened to your face?" Bounce Back was scared. For Puzzle Master's face didn't have that psychopathic grin he was accustomed to. He had never seen the man without the grin.

Strangely enough, he found the normal face more unsettling than the grin.

"That wasn't a smoke bomb. It was filled with a chemical agent that attaches itself to your DNA stabilizing it. It turns you into an average human being. No super powers, no nothing."

"Siren?" She shook her head. "Hydro?" He gestured angrily with his hands. Bounce Back stopped for a second.

A second golden cuff clattered unto the ground.

"I don't need my powers to beat you Puzzle Master! I've fought you before, I know your style. I'll take you down again!" He ran at the man.

Soon his face was to the ground.

"Wrong!" He yelled. "I _am not_ Puzzle Master. _You haven't_ fought me." His voice harsh. "I may share the same body, the same mind with that lunatic, but I _am not_ him." He paused his rant. "You of all people should know this _Bounce Back_."

Bounce Back attacked, but once again ended on the floor.

"Such a pity this is only temporary. Won't be though, I just need a guinea pig or five. Hopefully one of you will survive long enough to see _me_ again. Before I finish you off that is."

Puzzle Master stepped forward. There was a colored blur and he was on the ground.

"You forgot one thing. I don't have any powers." Robin loomed over the man.

"And you forget," He grabbed Robin's leg and threw him across the plaza. "_I'm not Puzzle Master_." He stood up. "When I'm done with you, you're going to _wish_ I was him."

Bounce Back growled, about to try and attack the man once again. He couldn't stand this man. He was more aggravating than Puzzle Master. Besides, nobody messed with him like that and got away with it. Stepping forward a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Guys, where's Beast Boy?" Siren's voice sounded scared.

As if answering her call, a groan came from a pile of debris a few feet away. All eyes were on the boy as he stood up dazed, a hand on his head.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." He grumbled. "Guys, we have to take him down." He paused noticing the stares.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked softly. Oddly Beast Boy almost missed it.

Bounce Back slowly walked up to him an indecipherable look in his eyes. Reaching the boy he raised a tentative hand a ran it over the boy's ears. His hand shot back, almost as if scalded.

"Boss." His voice was soft. scared.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He raised his own and ran it over his ears.

Rounded.

His ears were rounded! He whipped his hands away from his ears. He stared at them. They were white. Not green, white. Normal human colored hands. A strangled whimper escaped his throat and he stumbled backwards.

"Wha... bu... h-h..." Eyes full of tears.

Feeling something stopping his retreat, he turned around.

A young, scared boy looked back up at him. Soft blue eyes peering through messy blonde hair. A strange feeling ran through Beast Boy. He had to leave. Had to get away. Stumbling back once again he tripped. Scrambling from the ground he turned and ran. He wasn't sure where he was going, all he knew was that he had to get away, away from that reflection, and away from all the piercing eyes.

"You..." Robin turned, eyes filled with tears and rage.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Bounce Back yelled as he ran forward, Robin close behind.

A few moments later the man was on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Take care of him. I'm looking for Beast Boy."Bounce Back ordered and disappeared in search of the changeling.

Robin looked after him. He wanted to go look for Beast Boy but he was needed here, not to mention he did not want to bump into the enraged aural mimicker at the moment.

"Go." Siren said walking over to the fallen man. "Hydro and I can take care of him."

Robin nodded and was off, shadowing Bounce Back's steps.

"Urgh..." The man groaned as he tried to get up. He was soon face to the ground again as a metallic foot pushed him down.

"I wouldn't try anything, if I were you."

* * *

Panting breath ringing loudly in his ears, Bounce Back stopped for a second to catch his breath. He'd been running around like a lunatic for 15 minutes looking for Beast Boy. There had to be a better way of doing this. He needed to find Beast Boy, he couldn't just leave him by himself like that. Not if the look in his eyes was something to go by. Bounce Back began to walk forward again. Looking down the pathways he started to become more and more worried. 

Then finally he found him. There he was, standing in front of a shop window, staring at his reflection. Bounce Back started to run.

"Beast Boy!" Robin called running up to the boy. Bounce Back quickly retreated into the alley. Damn Robin, why'd he have to show up? He thought to himself bristling in the pathway.

"Beast Boy." Robin repeated when he got no reaction from the boy.

"It's not fair." He whispered.

"What?"

"It's not fair!" He yelled. "You know, I was finally starting to think that... that it was ok to be me. That it didn't matter that I was a green freak. I was finally starting to feel..."Beast Boy sniffled. "Normal."

"Beast Boy..." Robin just didn't know what to say. He placed a hand on his shoulder, and was startled when Beast Boy shrugged it off.

"Then, when I finally feel it's ok to be me, that I'm not a freak, an accident, a mistake... this happens. I get thrown into my face that I could have been normal. That I wasn't born like this." Beast Boy turned around. Tears filling his eyes, he pointed into the crowd. "I could've been him, or him, or him, him, him, him, him, him, I could've been any of them!" Hysteria seeping into his voice. "But I can't, because I'm just some green freak." His legs were shaking and threatened to buckle.

"Beast Boy... I- I-"

"No, don't you dare say you know how I feel." Beast Boy roared. "Because you don't. You don't Robin. If you ever got sick of being Robin, you just take off your mask and you go back to being who you were. But I can't do that, I can't just go back to being a normal person. I can't ever go back to being Garfield Logan."

"You... you're right. I don't know how you feel. But I do know how I feel. It's right, you could've been any of them, just another face in the crowd. You could've been any of them, but then you wouldn't be Beast Boy. If you were anyone else, your team would have never met Beast Boy, _or_ Garfield Logan." Robin Paused, and looked to the ground. "I wouldn't have either."

There was a heavy silence in the air. Robin silently prayed for a reaction. His eyes were nearly full of tears. Suddenly Beast Boy leapt at Robin catching him in a hug. Robin felt Beast Boy's heart beat. It was fast, hectic. It was scared. He wrapped his arms around the boy, and he thought he felt moistness on his chest, where Beast Boy's head was buried.

"There you are!" Bounce Back called out. Pretending to have just walked in on the..., he did his best to look awkward.

Beast Boy pulled away from Robin and wiped his eyes. With a slight sniffle he broke into a weak grin. "Sorry 'bout running away Bounce."

"And I'm sorry 'bout trying to kill you all, but really can we help it if we're so drama prone?" He said off handedly. Beast Boy chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Let's get back, everyone's gotta be worried." The short blonde commented and began retracing his steps.

Bounce Back began to walk, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Bounce. Thanks." Robin whispered.

"For what?" Bounce Back looked annoyed.

"For letting me talk to Beast Boy. You could've burst in when ever you wanted to, but you didn't. Thanks."

"I did it for Beast Boy, not for you." He rolled his eyes.

"Still, thanks. You're a good person Bounce."

"I know." He said repugnantly. "And it's Bounce Back. We're not friends, remember." With that he went off, trailing after Beast Boy.

Robin smiled. Maybe he was finally breaking through Bounce Back's hostile facade. "Maybe we can be friends one day." He muttered to himself.

"I doubt it. Now hurry up, you're dawdling!" Bounce Back yelled.

Robin merely rolled his eyes.

* * *

I like this chapter, over all. Mostly there are parts I hate, and parts I love, so I guess it's an ok chappie. Funnily enough, when I originally came up with the concept for this chapter it was supposed to be the second to last one, and It was supposed to include all the titans. As you can see neither is true. Well, you can't see it's the not the second to last one, you just have to take my word for it. 

I really like the Beast Boy/Robin interaction in this one. And the Robin/Bounce Back inter action too. Heh, Bounce can be such an ass.

So It turns out Puzzle Master wasn't born Puzzle Master. I take it what happened is the guy who turned into Puzzle Master (I think his name is Greg. But I'll just Call him Puzzle Man for now) was and evil genius, and a pretty kick-ass fighter too. So he tried to create an experiment to make himself stronger, more powerful, but it just back fired. Well actually it didn't backfire, it just worked too well. Puzzle Master is smart and a great fighter, but not so much as Puzzle Man, what makes him better than Puzzle Man is that he's willing to give up his own well being to win a fight. He's complicated, he's not like Bounce who assumes a personality, but it just changes his own, Puzzle Master and Puzzle Man are two different personalities in the same body. Both are conscious but Puzzle Master is in control.

Next Chapter: Of a Beast Boy, Our three favorite boys gives us their POV on things.


	11. Together

Of a Beast and Men

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Trust me on that one. I do however own Bounce Back, Siren, and Hydro. Puzzle Master too.

Chapter 11: Of Beast Boy

* * *

Bounce Back

* * *

Beast Boy, he fascinates me.

It's almost as... The more I know him, the less I get him. Like, for example, one day I accidentally mixed up his tofu-burger and my hamburger. You know what he did? Beast Boy hates meat, despises it, would rather starve than eat it. He did nothing. He threw it away and cooked himself up a tofu-burger. He didn't complain, didn't gripe, didn't even give me the slightest of dirty looks. He just sat down with his new burger and we kept on talking.

He had trouble sleeping that night.

I think he made a promise to himself when he was younger. To never eat meat. I think it goes deeper than that he turns into animals. I think there's more of a reason. But regardless, that's why I made everyone try tofu. So he wouldn't feel like an outsider. Like some sort of vegetarian freak.

I have to say, it helped more when I cooked it.

A lot more.

Boss can't cook.

Anyways... I guess I kinda look up to Beast Boy. When I found him... when he woke up his eyes were bustling with curiosity, intrigue, and... well... fear. Which, you know, understandable, wouldn't you be totally freaked out if you woke up in some random person's house with your wounds bandaged? That disappeared though as soon he realized I was a good guy. His eyes were glowing with emotion. They made me feel nice.

Then I asked about his burn.

That's when his eyes changed. For the next week and a half(about). When ever he thought I wasn't looking his eyes, they changed. They looked down, they glazed, they shut you out. It was almost like he was caught in this swirling black hole of emotion. He was fighting his way out before he was torn to pieces or crushed into nothing.

His eyes always looked fine with me though.

One day, bandaging his burn, I asked him how exactly he had gotten the burn. He told me what Robin did (into a field of land mines...), how he survived (shrinking down to the size of an ameba), how he ran off (or rather flew off). He almost died on the way here. He almost passed out, and plummeted from the sky. But he regained consciousness and pushed harder. Because he had to survive and prove Robin wrong.

His eyes teary, I hugged him and I spoke.

"It wasn't your fault."

He paused for a second. Then he said 'No, it wasn't.' His eyes became so hard. It scared me.

With time though it faded. I'm not sure how, but it did. His eyes glowed, sparkled, and shone with life. Truth be told, I thought he was going to stay like that. Angry and sad. But one day out of the blue, he just stopped. He wasn't angry, he just put it behind him.

I don't know why he did that. Or how he did it for that matter.

Then this last fight with Puzzle Master. I kinda saw the freak out coming. Because if I felt so unnerved, then I can't imagine what he felt like. His whole world must have felt like it was crumbling around him. I always kinda sensed that insecurity. Because, you know, it's true. Pride isn't the opposite of shame.

But... after his talk with Robin (still don't know what he sees in that emotionally challenged, self-centered, conceited, spiky haired goon.) He was fine. Not like 'I'm fine, just give me a day or two' fine. But -fine- fine. Smiling and joking and not a care in the world.

I just don't get, how one person can be so strong. It fascinates me.

* * *

Robin

* * *

Beast Boy will always do the right thing.

Beast Boy will always bounce back. (And no I'm not talking about his infuriating teammate.)

Beast Boy is strong.

They're facts. No matter how you try to disprove it (willingly or other wise) the only thing you'll end up doing is reinforcing it. Don't you dare doubt it. You might stab him in the back, betray him, and almost take his life, and hell live. He'll move on, become better, and not hate you. He'll bounce back, be strong, and do the right thing. I don't know why he's like that, but in the end, I guess it's irrelevant.

Beast Boy is Beast Boy. I've always known it.

He'll fill the silence, lighten the mood, he'll be your friend(Like it or not, Raven can attest to that). I guess I never realized this, but Beast Boy always knows just what to do. I guess that's why he's their leader. He knows when we need to smile, to laugh, maybe even to hate. He'll always be there to crack a joke. Whether it's to lighten the mood, or to give you an excuse to glare.

I guess I just took him for granted.

But I never will again. I can't stand the thought of losing him again. I spent almost five months wondering what had happened to him. If he was fine, if I broke him. I had completely forgotten, that like I said before. Beast Boy is Beast Boy. I'm not even enough to break him. No one is.

Recently I've taken to comparing myself to him. I probably shouldn't, but I can't help it. What would I have done if Beast Boy were the one to punch me, to betray me? I probably would have kicked him off the team, but not before giving him a few good bruises. Beast Boy didn't even come after me, he was too good for that. At first I thought he was running away, but he wasn't, he was just clearing his slate, starting anew. What would I have done if some stranger had taken me in and healed me? I would have thanked them and left. Who cares if I needed medical attention, I would want to leave, be alone. Beast Boy became friends with a stranger, and eventually started a team with him. (True I also did the same thing with the titans, but it's also true I did it under completely different circumstances.)

Then I feel humorous and wonder. What would Beast Boy do about Bounce Back. Who'd hate him so blatantly because of what he had done. And I wonder and wonder. I imagine that he would admit his mistake and would befriend Bounce Back. But it doesn't seem right. I realize it's because Beast Boy would never put himself in the situation I was in. While it may not seem it, he has self control. His moves are calculated, and he would never snap like I did. I guess it's because those who are in control know they don't have to be so all the time.

I think I do like him. And whenever I think that, the pain in my chest multiplies. I apologized to him, and he accepted. But still, It doesn't seem right... enough. I guess it's because he accepted my apology as a friend. Yet I want something more. When I look into those bright green eyes... my heart rate quickens, my perspiration increases and so does my breathing rate. In short, all the bodily signals of fear. But it isn't fear, it's affection, hope, anticipation.

Never have I met anyone who can make me lose control like that.

But then again...

Beast Boy is Beast Boy.

* * *

Beast Boy

* * *

I am green.

Not black, not white, not tan, not even sunburned. I am green.

I've always known it. I've always noticed it. Who wouldn't? It's not like I'm blind. I can see the looks I get. The best part is... it's not just from people. The animals... they notice it too. Because I might be the right size, right shape, right smell. But I'm not the right color.

The only one I think ever understood how I felt was Cyborg. That's why we were so close. I was a misfit and so was he. Neither one of us can walk in the streets with out people turning to look at us.

No. That's a lie.

Cyborg has his ring. It makes him look human. Maybe he doesn't feel completely human, but hey, at least he looks the part. I asked him to make me one once. Said he'd do what he could. It wouldn't be the same as his (since his relied on his robot parts to help power it.) But it should do the job.

It didn't work.

When I put on the ring... It short circuited. It made a hologram of a green boy before it faded and with a few sparks blinked away. With not even a glimpse of what I would look like. Cyborg said it was because the ring used information from my DNA to form the hologram.

But my DNA isn't the DNA of a Blond, blue eyed boy. It's the DNA of a Green boy, and thousands of green animals in between.

The ring couldn't handle that much information and fizzled out.

Cyborg gave me a sad look. He had wanted this so bad for me too. Because he knows what it means to look normal, even if inside you aren't. Few people know how good it feels for a stranger to look right at you, yet look past you. Cyborg promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about the experiment. I'm so thankful for that.

"I'm just like you Beast Boy. I put on this mask of pride, but in the end..." Bounce had raised his hand. He was going out that night, and was in street clothes. Pulling down his sleeves I saw, his forearm wrapped in bandages covering his cuffs. "Pride and shame sometimes go hand in hand." He said with a twisted smile, and walked out of the room.

Bounce Back has this uncanny ability to read people. But I guess it makes sense. It's part of his training. Using his powers to read other people, then memorizing their body language. Bounce Back is good at what he does, and what he does is people.

It's funny because I had been feeling insecure, and had wanted to talk to him. Ask him how he was so proud, so strong. In the end I felt better. Because if he was just like me, and he was doing fine, then I could do the same.

Then there's Robin. The way he talked to me the other day. I don't get him. He confuses me. First he hates me and is ready to kill me, then he... he... then he likes me, dances with me, gives me looks, and... and... and he seems to know me. Yes I like him... but... I don't get him... and... I don't think he gets me. He, he knows what I need, but does he know why?

Though in the end does it matter? I mean, as close as Bounce and I are, he doesn't know me. He understands me, but he doesn't know me. Should it matter that Robin's the other way around? I guess it doesn't. 'Cause in the end the most important thing... I guess...

Is that they see past the green.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, sorry about the delay! I've been uber busy! But school is over so I don't have that much on my plate anymore. Well until it starts back up again, but that won't be anytime too soon.

Okay so about this chapter. It's a bit short, but still, I liked it. We take a look into the mind of Our three(two) favorite boys (and Bounce Back). I have to say I'm really fond of the last part. I've always thought BB was really insecure. I have to say, no matter how confident you are, how sure of yourself you are, being green will shake you up. Throw you around, and slam you down. I don't care what anyone says. Besides even in the show BB seemed... too confident, I guess.

So next chappie, let's see.. Together - BB escorts Robin back to Jump City, He freaks out raven, and Cyborg. And BB and Robin spend some time together.


End file.
